The Fallen
by Nightdragon13
Summary: The third story in 'Raptor' series. The X-Men have fought off many evils, but none this great.Magneto, power thirsty, joins the Acolytes back together,hires new stronger mutants that push him out of power. R
1. The Four Horsemen

The Fallen

Back, yet again. I must tell you that the people of the X-Men government are different from ours. And I must add that banshees that arrive before something bad happens, like the 8 foot tall monkey seen in New Hampshire, or the black panthers that walked the streets of Indiana, two days before the 9/11 attacks, are not my theory, they are the theory of John Keel, and Loren Coleman. I must also give credit to John Keel and Loren Coleman for giving me the inspiration to my story. Just an FYI, John Keel wrote Mothman Prophecies, what the movie is based on. Now I must also tell you that I do not own X-Men, But I do own Raptor, Camouflage, Trex, Blade, Reptilian, Lupin, Tigris, Melissa, Leo, Scelene, Demon, Illusionist, Edger, Dick Walker and Ian Thompson. Enjoy

P.S. story is R for swears and some graphic detailing.

Chapter 1

'By the last breath of the fourth winds blow'   
'Better raise your ears'   
'The sound of hooves knocks at your door'   
'Lock up your wife and children now'   
'It's time to wield the blade '  
'For now you have got some company'

-Metallica- The Four Horsemen-

"Trex old friend, nice of you to accept my invitation." In a 15th century castle, powerful mutants are all in one room. Hired by Magneto, who blood thirsty for power joined back with the Acolytes, hired new mutants, stronger mutants, but was taken from power along with the rest of the original Acolytes.

"Tigris, you have to understand that there are mutants who can take you down." Trex said.

"I will be ready to fight anyone that comes my way." He immerged from the shadows to reveal himself. He was a tall muscular Caucasian man, deep voiced, who like his name states, is half tiger, half man. A striped tail lashed back and forth, claws on each finger. Stripes all over his body, and gleaming fangs.

"Tigris is strong Trex, he will beat the X-Men, they are nothing but children." Mystique came up from behind Tigris.

"They are tenacious, Raptor, who I trained well has at least three different types of glocks with her, if she kept them. And her brother is a powerful morpher. The only way to kill him it to stab him in the heart or slice off hi head." Trex walked over to the other side of the Library and put his hand on the bookshelf. "The wood is so old, but so strong. It is easier to break when young, and not hardened with age. The same goes for the X-Men. Get rid of the adults, and let the children fight on their own."

"We can get rid of them. Like Nigel said, they are just children, easier to break."

"But Mystique, do you really want to kill all the X-Men, since of course one of them is your son." A mutant walked up to Mystique. She was a normal mutant, but that's what was odd about her. She looked just like Kurt, only she was a female, about 20, and her tail was longer and spiked at the end along with a spade. Her ears were longer too, with earrings going all the way up. Her eyes were like red rubies, and her hair was snow white.

"I would keep my mouth shut Melissa." Mystique warned.

Melissa backed down.

"Aye mates, we should get goin, since we have things all planned out. The next week will be whacko."

Tobius was a cheetah, ready to spring. In the tall grasses of a prairie he lay in wait, watching an alien from a Sierra Rip. For a month they have been fight this, and for about a week it has been quiet.

Tobius came closer until he was ten yards from the beast that looked like a cross between a giraffe and a camel. Then he ran. Accelerating to 60 miles per hour in 6 seconds. The beast noticed and ran. Tobius was at the side of it in ten seconds. He looked into it's black eyes then ran ahead of it, to veer it in the other direction.

When it turned right Tobius gave up the chase, waiting for Kathy to spring up and grab it. But she wasn't there. The creature kept running, but soon stopped. Tobius morphed into his normal form.

"Raptor!" Scott yelled. The grass dissolved into hard metal floor, and the blue sky turned into a gray ceiling.

Kathy ran into the Danger Room. "Sorry I'm late." She looked around. They all stared at her with looks of disgust. "Okay I'm too late."

"I hope you have a good excuse zis time Kathy." Kurt said

"I do."

"Same one as yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that." Kitty said

"Um…How about a rain check." Kathy smiled weakly.

"Again she does it. I know another power for you Kathy; laziness." Scott said

"Ooo big word." Kathy said sarcastically.

They all left. "Oh come on, can't you all get that stick shoved up your crack removed."

"Kat two words. Not Now." He walked away.

"Fine be butt munchers."

"That's 80's saying." Kitty said

"Your point."

"Our point is scaly, get here on time. Screw the library and your research." Logan said. They left Kathy hanging.

Kurt was laying on his bed, half asleep. It was late and for the whole night he was up. For a week everything was quiet. No aliens, no new mutants, no threatening, just peace and quiet, until he went out with Amanda tonight. A Sierra Rip opened up right in front of the restaurant, and the alien jumped right through the window, killing a man. Of course Kurt wasn't about to shrug his shoulders and walk away, so he stabbed the thing in the throat, image inducer died, left, and the night went to hell from there. He looked out his window. "Life is unfair. Fate is a finical zing."

"That's what I've been telling you people for the past four months." Kathy said

"Your still up?"

"Research on Indrid Cold." Kurt stared at her.

"Okay I'll bite."

"A person, or thing related to the Mothman. Complicated."

"Sounds like it." Kurt sat up

"Yup. So many people use that name for commercial reasons." Kathy went into his room. "So your date didn't go to well, huh"

"It vas horrible. I'd be lucky if Amanda ever vants to talk to me again."

"Too late to get sappy." Kathy yawned. "I think I'll do what Trex used to tell me. Go to bloody bed, or I'll hit your arse so hard you'll cry." Kathy smiled and walked out Kurt's door. Kurt sighed. He is going to dread tomorrow.

"If Bigfoot went up against the Loch ness monster, who would win?" Tobius asked.

"Stupidest question ever goes to… Tobius Milosh Hunter!" Kathy said

"Your middle name is Milosh?" Kurt grinned

"Shut up." Tobius walked in front of Kathy an Kurt. The trio were on there way to school.

"Make me." Kathy said

"Make me, make you." Tobius returned

"Make me, make you, make me." Kathy said

"Make me, make you, make me, make you."

"Make me, make you, make me, make you, make me."

"Make me, make you, make me, make you, make me, make you." Tobius said

Kurt just stared, but soon got annoyed.

"Make me, ma-" Kathy tried to finish

"Vill you both shut up!" Kurt yelled

Kathy and Tobius looked at each then said in unison "Make us." The twins laughed

"Twins, I ask myself 'vhy?'" Kurt said in despair

"Don't sweat it blue boy." Kathy said.

"You don't have a girlfriend zat might vant to tear your brain stem out."

"You'll be fine fuzz ball." Kathy nudged him

"Fuzz ball? Wait till I tell the others." Tobius sneered

"Tob, you better keep zat to us and only us." Kurt warned

"Or what? The fuzz ball will hurt me?" Tobius laughed. Kurt lunged at him and grabbed his shirt collar. "Fuzz ball be dangerous."

"Let him go blue boy." Kathy started to walk away.

"You better not call me zat around anyone else, especially Amanda." Kurt let go of Tobius and walked to Kathy.

"Oh please, I'm careful. I don't let things slip. If I called you blue boy at school, kids would get suspicious."

"Last thing we need." Tobius came up between them.

As they walked to school, the bell hadn't wrung yet so there were students outside still. As the three of them walked into campus grounds, the whole crowd of students hushed.

"Ooookayyy." Tobius said

As they made there way through the crowd, they could here whispers. Kurt saw Kitty wave to them and they hurried over.

"What's with the silent treatment?" Kathy asked

"Didn't you here? The vice president and president are in the hospital for gun wounds, and a bad cut on the arm." Bobby said

"You're kidding?" Tobius said.

"No, and they say a group of mutants did it, along with blowing up half of the White House." Bobby butted in yet again

"That explains why there was odd animal activity, banshees. They saw all black alligators over twenty feet long. Black panthers in the Midwest, and a huge condor flying over Arizona. It all happened before this was going to happen. That's what happened before the Oklahoma bombing, or 9/11. Banshees." Kathy said

"Well that helps without asking what banshees are." Kitty said

"I thought banshees were a Scottish thing?" Scott said

"Yes and no." Kathy replied

"So know za school hates us? More zen before?" Kurt said nervously

"Time to live with it. I would just drop out, but then my career of being a paleontologist would be down the drain." Kathy said

"You want to be a paleontologist, not a cryptozoologist?" Scott said amazed

"There is no classes for cryptozoology, you have to take zoology, then master it, and then you have to take a whole bunch of folklore classes, then major it. It's simpler just becoming a paleontologist."

"Sounds like it."

Kathy looked into the crowd and noticed a new kid. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Scott asked

"The kid with white hair." She said pointing.

"Oh I don't know, probably just some new kid, why?"

"Because, something tells me he's different."


	2. The Demon and Dragon

Chapter 2

'Pride you took'  
'pride you feel'  
'pride that you felt when you'd kneel'  
  
'not the word'  
'not the love'  
'not what you thought from above'  
  
'it feeds'  
'it grows'  
'it clouds all that you will know'  
'deceit'  
'deceive'  
'decide just what you believe'  
  
'I see faith in your eyes'  
'never your hear the discouraging lies'  
'I hear faith in your cries'  
'broken is the promise, betrayal'  
'the healing hand held back by the deepened nail'  
  
'follow the god that failed'  
  
'find your peace'  
'find your say'  
'find the smooth road in your way'  
  
'trust you gave'  
'a child to save'  
'left you cold and him in grave'

-Metallica- The God That Failed-

"Mmm, French fries." Kurt looked at Kathy's bag of food salivating

"Touch my fries and I'll take off your fingers and put them in a box." she warned

Kurt coiled back "You aren't serious. You vould never hurt me, your best friend." He said smiling.

"Try me."

Kurt gave up and sat down. He was hungry. He didn't bring a lunch, and he didn't want to get lunch from school, never knowing what the lunch ladies could do to it. He stared at Kathy as she took a bite out of her hotdog.

Kathy noticed and put down her hotdog. "Are you that hungry that you have to hover while I eat?"

Kurt nodded

"Fine take a bite."

Kurt yelped in glee and took a bite out of Kathy's hotdog.

"Ewe, Kurt, Kathy like bit that." Kitty said

"Germs are germs. I'm too hungry to care." He took another bite, then took a sip out of Kathy's Dr. Pepper.

"I said take a bite out of my hotpup, not drink my soda."

"Vat, if I eat I get zirsty But ven I get zirsty I get hungry. Life is tough."

"I know, live with it." Kathy took her soda and hotdog back. "Have some fries Sir Eats-A-Lot."

"I hold honor in my name." Kurt said as he took some fries out of the white bag. "French fries, God's miracle food."

"You go with your creationism, I'll go with my Darwinism."

"Not my fault zat your not religious."

"Actually I'm religious, actually I would find my self as sort of a Wicken."

Kurt stared at her. "Okay, my friend celebrates Satan."

"You chose to be my friend. Besides I am a Goth, why are you friends with a Goth."

"Vell my sister is one too." Kurt ate another frie, when Amanda came by and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey blue and fuzzy." She stroked him under the chin. She sat in his lap an put her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Amanda. Are you still mad at me?"

"Do I look mad at you?"

"Nein."

"Then I'm not mad at you." She kissed him again.

Kathy turned around, glowing with jealousy. Tobius eyed her, then nudged her in the side. She looked up and saw him smiling with a smile that read cheer up. She smiled back weakly.

"I have to go. Don't want to be late for chemistry." She kissed him again, got up and walked away. Kurt was glowing.

Kathy turned her head and drank from her Dr. Pepper. For about five minutes she was quiet, until Kurt noticed. "Vhy so quiet Kathy?"

"Huh, oh, I'm, uh, thinking about my, um, my article about the Mothman. Uh yeah."

Kurt stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What!? You know I should get going to study hall since I'm done with lunch, want to finish some stuff up." Kathy gathered her books and walked away.

"Vat is vith her? She vas fine before…" It hit him just then. He looked at Tobius immediately. "You vouldn't happen to know if Kathy has a crush on me or not, vould you." He said slyly.

"Wa!? Me!? H-how w-would I k-know. Kathy never tells me shit."

"Your lying, you know something."

"That is strictly twin confidential business, and I'm not entitled to say."

"So she does like me?"

"I never said that!"

"But you suggested it."

"No I didn't."

"Kurt, if you want to know if Kathy likes you, then maybe you like her, or liked her in the past." Kitty said.

Kurt looked at her in horror. "No, I never did, just as a friend."

"You said no, not nien." Tobius said

"So."

"When you say no, then your lying." Tobius said

"Vat do you do? Pick out za little zings, zen use zem as a weapon?"

"You do, or did"

Kurt looked nervously at them. He started to blush bright red.

"You still do, even though your dating Amanda." Scott said

"N-no, err, nien."

"You lye, your blushing."

"You said it yourself to me Kurt." Kitty said

"Kitty!"

"You do. You like her, but you still love Amanda."

Kurt ducked down. "Look you promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Not Anyone at za mansion, not Kathy, or Amanda."

"We promise." Jean said

"Okay. I sort of did." Tobius stomped on Kurt's foot. "Yow! Okay, I still kind of little bit like her." Kurt blushed as red as a Macintosh apple.

"I can't believe it. You're a man slut." Scott said

"Nien, I'm not. It's just a crush."

"On another girl while you still have a girlfriend. Your cheating." Bobby said

"Shut up!"

"It's so true though. Your attracted to Kathy because you and her click. You both like the same movies, the same music, you both like to play soccer, and video games. You two would be perfect for each other really." Kitty said

"Vy don't we talk about something else."

"Why Kurt? Are you getting uncomfortable?" Tobius said

"Yes, err I mean, no."

Tobius smiled, then noticed the white haired new kid. "Is that dude in any of your guy's classes?"

"No"

"Naw"

"Nope"

"That guy's weird, me thinks he could be's a mutant." He said

They all stared at the tall and skinny, pale white haired boy.

"Where are you two?" It was late, and somewhere in Massachusetts a mutant was stalking a vampire and were-wolf. The mutant had bat wings, ten feet across, grayish blue skin, and a short tail that wielded a mace like end. He wore no shirt, but wore camouflage pants, and black army boots. On his side was a silver sword and X-bow, loaded with silver arrows. His eyes were most striking, no whites, but turquoise blue, with red iris's. He had long black stringy hair, tied in a pony tail. He was no older than 18. His name was Demon, or Asher Van Helsing, offspring of Van Helsing.

He looked down and saw a woman and a large black wolf running side by side. He hovered in the air and loaded his X-bow, ready to shoot. He aimed, then fired, Getting the woman in the shoulder. "Fuck!" He yelled. The woman and the wolf kept running. Asher flew over head them. The woman looked up. She pulled out her gun and shot Asher right on his wing, breaking his bone. "Arrgghh!" He plummeted to the ground, but teleported in a mist of black and purple smoke.

"I got him." she said. The wolf nudge her in the hip to keep going. They ran.

"Nice to see you all in one peace." Tigris said.

"That bloody mutant won't stop following us. We are the last of our kind. The only vampire and were-wolf mutant left." A slender woman sat in a chair. She wore a tight black leather suit, that outlined every part of her body. She had long flowing black hair. Her eyes were as red as blood, and her fanged canines gleamed as she talked. She was Countess, or Scelene

"Yes, If only there was a way to stop him." Another mutant stood next to her. He was tall and handsome. His long wavy hair, and goatee made him a million dollar man. His eyes were gray, and he wore black pants, and a gray jacket. He was Lupin.

"He won't leave us alone, ever." Scelene said

"Patience my wife, soon you will have the blood of a thousand souls to drink, and when you do, I will feast on his flesh, and we will be immortal." He gently kissed her.

Kathy knocked on Kurt's door. He opened the door, only in his boxers.

"Vat?"

Kathy blushed a little at the sight of Kurt in his boxers. "Um, do you mind if I come in?"

"I'm getting dressed, but okay."

Kathy walked into his room.

"Vat vas zat about today? You just left."

"Yeah I did. Sorry about that, just felt a little awkward." Kathy sat on Kurt's bed.

"Kathy, you vouldn't lye to me, vould you?"

"Kurt, I would never lie to you. You know that."

"Um, do like me?"

"You're my best friend, of course."

"No, I mean do you have a crush on me."

Kathy looked up at Kurt, shocked. "W-why do you ask?"

"Because you act like you do. You flirt vith me, a lot, you-"

"I flirt with all guys."

"But you do it vith me a lot, and you seem to be jealous ven Amanda's around." Kurt walked over to Kathy a put his arms around her. "You said you vould never lie to me." Kathy turned around.

"I have to get going and finish up my article. Talk to ya later fuzz ball." Kathy hurriedly walked out of Kurt's room.

In a riot the white haired boy, tried to struggler away

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. The sky darkened, and a black aura formed around him. His clothes and skin melted into black glossy scales, the sound of bone crunching and stretching. Huge wings burst from his back. Dragon wings. His spine stretched, as his body became more serpentine, and a tail grew. Fangs grew out of his now elongated mouth. Ears like horse ears grew from the sides of his head, tufted at the tip. Horns grew out of the top of his skull. Spikes grew from his spine and made there way down his back. In the end, he was a real twenty foot long black dragon.

He roared, which made the crowed back down. A black flame spewed from his mouth. His claws scratched against the pavement. He reared up on his hind legs and took off, flapping his forty foot wings.


	3. So The Story Begins

Chapter 3

'I'm tearing away'  
'Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay'  
'You run away'  
'Faster and faster you can't seem to get away'  
'Break'  
'Hope there's a reason'  
'For questions unanswered I just don't see everything'  
'Yes I'm inside you'  
'Tell me how does it feel to feel like this'  
'Just like I do'  
'I don't care about anyone else but me'  
'I don't care about anyone'  
'Do I really want this'  
'Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go'  
'Can you believe it'  
'Everything happens for reasons I just don't know'  
'I don't care about anyone else but me'  
'I don't care about anyone'  
'I don't care about anyone else but me'  
'I don't care about anyone or anything but me'  
'God Damn I love me'

-Drowningpool- Tear Away-

Thunder rolled across the city of Chicago. A 13 year old huddled in a corner. Her green cat like eyes shone in the darkness. She shook the rain off of her feathered head. She had her hand clutching a quartz rock on a leather rope necklace.

"Well who are you?" A large British man said to her.

She looked up and saw that he looked like a T-Rex.

"What is your name poppet?" He said

"K-Kathy Hunter."

"Well I'm Trex. How about you come with me."

And the story begins.

"Is that all you got Raptor?" Asked a man that looked like a reptile.

"You want all I got?" She kicked him the chest, and he flew back.

"Your getting better."

"Learning from the Zeke."

"Trex, I need one hundred bodies by the end of this week."

"You will get them Tigris, trust me."

"My boy hungers for flesh. The dragon is hard to keep sustained." Tigris said.

"I have some of the best killers in this side of the Mississippi." Trex looked at Raptor.

"My son is dangerous when the dragon comes out." Mystique stood next to Tigris.

"Ah, Mystique, I haven't seen you for fifteen years, sorry about the news of your last son, losing him and all the way you did." Trex said

Raptor noticed a small and pale boy behind Tigris. He had white hair, and his eyes were as black as coal, with four white dots were his iris should be. To Raptor he didn't seem like a threat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kathy said.

"Dunno. Today is just another day after school, ven ve have nothing to do. You vait all day for za school day to end, and suddenly, you have free time, and zeres no vay to spend it." Kurt said

They were sitting in a tree at the institute. They slightly shied away from each other today. Feeling awkward about what happened yesterday.

"I'm bored. I'm lying flat on this branch like a pancake. A big fluffy pancake dripping with syrup, with ready whip and strawberries on top, and a tall frosty glass of milk." Kathy sighed.  
"Boy, am I hungry."

"Ja me too. Hey lets go to za movies! Ve could get food zere."

"Na, I want something with a little spice to it. Oh man. I woke up this morning and said fuck, I haven't had a boyfriend, or sex since I dumped Ian." Kathy sighed.

"Your not a virgin?" He asked

"I don't think you are too, Mr. Snuggle up with Amanda."

Kurt blushed. "Hey, um, vy don't ve go to za mall. By some CD's, get food."

"I guess why not, but I'd rather go to New Berlin and go motocrossing."

"Vy not."

"I could teach you how to ride too."

"Sure. Fall off za bike and die. Hit a tree and die. Not make a jump and die." Kurt said flatly

"Or you could stay home, fall off the couch and die."

"Lets just go to za mall."

"Fine."

Kathy was looking around in Hot Topic, a store that sells Gothic clothing.

"Too bad this doesn't come in small." Kathy hated the fact she was so skinny. She could eat five pounds of grease and lard, and she would gain two ounces.

Kurt was over at Gamestop, looking for video games, and to trade some in. Kathy wanted to hurry up, so she could meet him there since she was dying to get Halo 2 for her X-box.

Suddenly a sharp white hot pain shot through her head. It felt like being run over by a Metro train. She backed into a corner, so as not to attract attention to herself. Suddenly an image came up in her minds eye. It was a pale skinny white haired boy, but the boy was engulfed in some kind of darkness, then out cam a dragon, with black body, and large mane . But as soon as the pain came, it left.

Kathy looked around and shook her head. She walked up to the register and bought the clothes. She almost jogged out of the store.

"What are you buying?" Kathy asked Kurt

"Bunch of stuff. New game controller, and za game Armed and Dangerous."

"Ooo, I might have to steal it sometime."

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged." Kathy smiled. Then the pain came back. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked with concern

"My head has been hurting me suddenly. Maybe I'm just hungry. Lets grab a bite."

"Ja, sure."

"Head feel better?" Kurt asked her.

"Wa? Oh yeah, little bit." Kathy reluctantly ate a frie. Kurt stared at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kurt thought about what he said yesterday. How everyone forced him to admit about his feelings for Kathy. The flame in his heart for Amanda still burned, but not as hot as it used to. A new spark was lit, and it was slowly taking away the energy that feeds to the flame for Amanda.

Kathy's cell phone rang a tune from Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. "Kurt could you answer that? My head hurts too much." She passed her phone to Kurt.

"Yellow." Kurt answered "Okay, meet you in about ten minutes."

"What was that about?"

"Scott. Says zat za Professor found new mutants somewhere in Germany."

"Where?"

"Some place in za mountains, old castle zing."

"We should get going."

"Breathtaking. This must be a 15th century castle." Hank said

"Fact-tinating." Kathy said sarcastically. Her head started to throb again. Kurt stared at her, then subconsciously wrapped his tail around her waist. Kathy looked down at her waist.

"Um sorry. Mind of it's own, you should know zat." Kurt said embarrassingly. He quickly unwound his tail.

"Yeah." Kathy smiled. Her white fanged teeth stood out from the dim light in the castle. She walked in front of him, the end of her tail rose and stroked him beneath the chin. He smiled as he watched Kathy gracefully walk away toward her brother.

"Hey Camo Dude." (Just an FYI, Camo Dudes are the people that guard Area 51, secret military base.)

"Hey sis."

They stopped at a large door.

"Nightcrawler. Teleport behind the door and see what's inside." Scott said

"Are you nuts? You know how many times I vill teleport somvere and will be greeted by getting knocked out cold?"

Unexpectedly the door opened.

"That works." Rouge said.

"Ha, ha. You X-Men are as predictable as I thought." Tigris came out from the room. "You all came just as I expected you to. Hilarious."

"Who are you?" Scott said sternly.

"Tigris." He looked at the bunch, then eyed Kathy. "You look familiar."

Kathy backed down. She knew who he was, and if he was here, then Trex would be too.

"Almost like I met you. Yes, yes I did. You worked for Nigel. Raptor." He straitened his back. "Well. Since you all came into my trap so nicely, I might as well do what I was going to. Kill you."

"Over our dead rotting bodies." Logan said, unsheathing his claws.

"That could arranged." Tigris said. From behind him the rest of his team came out. And to Kathy's fear; Trex. "Kill them." Was all Tigris said. In a lash of an eye, a large black wolf leapt on top of Scott, but Scott shot it with his lasers. Lupin got back to his pawed feet. And lunged again.

Tobius morphed into a griffon. Mystique morphed into a dragon. Then Tobius took off. He was faster then she was, but in the castle, it restricted his flying abilities.

Kurt desperately tried to avoid Blade's slashes. His teleporting was quick, but Blades reaction was just as fast. Kurt teleported into a corner. Blade came up in front of him. "I'm gunna skin your blue furred hide, then hang it over my bed."

"I'd rather keep my fur, zank you."

Blade raised his right arm, ready to swipe at him.

BAMF

"Aarrrghh!" Blade screamed. When Kurt teleported, Blade's arm blade hit the stone wall, breaking his right arm blade. It shattered into millions of small pieces. "Fuck you, you bloody demon, thing!" His Australian accent heavy.

Kurt panted. He looked around and had no clue where he was. It was eerie. Like a laboratory, there were cages, and test tubes. It sent chills down his spine. He heard a noise, and the fur on his back raised. He slowly turned around, and was surprised to see a mutant that looked just like him, only a woman.

"Hello there Nightcrawler." Melissa smiled devilishly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know more than you think." She took out a large saber, and put it against his throat. "Your cuter than I saw."

"Vat do you mean 'saw'?"

"I mean, my little orb can let me see what I want. I've been watching you and all your friends, but I find you quite interesting." She took the blade form his throat, and pointed the tip at his groin. "For years I thought that I was the only one that looked the way I did. Until I first glanced into the orb, the all seeing orb. I've been watching you since you were a little boy. You haven't changed that much. Still cute, but more mature, in many aspects." She pressed her breasts against his chest. The tip of the saber pushed down harder, sending a small sharp pain through his nerves. He winced. He backed away from her.

"Leave me alone." Kurt grabbed a metal pipe.

"You leave me no choice Kurt." She raised her saber and charged at him.

BAMF

"You can't catch me." He said

"Haven't you learned a thing Nightcrawler. I'm just like you."

BAMF

She teleported right in front of him. She cut him in the chest with her saber.

He fell to the ground, crying in agony. Blood spurted out of his wound. He turned around onto his back, and gawked in horror as Melissa raised the saber above her head, ready to slice him into to two.

Kathy shot a bullet at Trex. "Die you bastard!"

"You shot me in the chest, do you really think that you can kill me?" He took out a gun and shot her in the arm.

"Ahaahaa." Kathy dropped her gun and fell to her knees in pain.

Trex pointed the gun at her head. "This is just the way I looked when you shot me. Look at how the tables have turned." He clicked his gun. Gun fire rang out.

"NO!" Trex spun around, clutching a gaping hole in his side caused by a grenade gun.

"The tables have turned Trex." Reptilian stared at Trex.

Tigris looked to see what happened, and saw Reptilian next to Kathy. "Traitor!" He bellowed. He ran at Reptilian and flung him across the room. His crocodile like tail grasped at a pole that stuck out from the stone wall.

Kathy got to her feet and picked up the grenade gun that Reptilian used. She shot Tigris in the leg, crippling him. The team of Tigris's all looked up.

"He's dead." Lupin said

"Nooo!" Mystique ran to her injured lover.

"Let's get out of here." Scott said

They ran as fast as they could to get away.

At the X-Jet, Kathy noticed Kurt wasn't there. "Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know." Tobius responded.

"I'm going back for him." she said

"Are you crazy? You just got shot in the arm scaly. No way in hell are you going back." Logan yelled at her.

"I'm not leaving him." Kathy ran back to the castle.

BAMF

Kurt teleported away from the lethal blow. He looked around and, again, didn't know where he was. He was outside, that has for sure, but he didn't know where. He put his hand on his wounded chest. The flow of blood slowed. He became dazed. Loss of blood was taking it's toll. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"Kurt!" He heard someone call out his name, and he opened his eyes. He saw someone run to him.

"Kurt. Oh blue boy." Kathy walked up to him and hugged him. Kurt hugged her back. "Come on. On your feet, we have to go." Kathy got up and helped Kurt up.


	4. What Happens In Australia, Stays In Aust...

Chapter 4

'Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief'  
'I'm trying to find a reason to live'  
'But the mindless clutter my path'  
'Oh these thorns in my side'  
'I know I have something free'  
'I have something so alive'  
'I think they shoot 'cause they want it'  
  
'I feel forces all around me'  
'Come on raise your head'  
'Those who hide behind the shadows'  
'Live with all that's dead'  
  
'Look at me…look at me'  
'At least look at me when you shoot a bullet'  
'through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
  
'In my lifetime when I'm disgraced'  
'By jealousy and lies'  
'I laugh aloud 'cause my life'  
'Has gotten inside someone else's mind'  
  
'Look at me…look at me'  
'At least look at me when you shoot a bullet'   
'through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
  
'Hey all I want is what's real'  
'Something I touch and can feel'  
'I'll hold it close and never let it go'  
'Said why... why do we live this life'  
'With all this hate inside'  
'I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more'  
'Please help me find a place'  
'Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again'

'Look at me…look at me'  
'At least look at me when you shoot a bullet'  
'through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
'Through my head'  
-Creed-Bullets-

"Who are those guys?!" Scott yelled.

"Do you expect me to know?!" Kathy yelled back at him

"That Tigris guy knows who you are!"

"Because Trex worked for him."

"God damn it Kat. This is fucking crazy. We have no clue who the hell these mutants are." Scott paced back and forth.

"Scott, to my understanding, Magneto hired them. Tigris was to strong to be controlled. So he pushed Magneto aside, along with the rest of the Acolytes. Tigris hired more mutants, to bring us down. For what reason, I'm not sure." The Professor said

"Bull-shit." Scott walked away. "God damn bull-shit."

"Scott." Jean called out

"I'm sorry. I have to go." With that he left.

In a dark elm forest, the dragon sat in a forest. He tried to turn back to his original form, but the dragon soul in him started to take over. He let out a roar of rage, and vowed to kill the ones that provoked this. His black cold eyes remembered the people that hated him. The people that hate mutants. The ones he will kill.

Demon mended his broken wing. He got up and looked into the night sky. His turquoise eyes scanning the stars. He picked up his sword and X-Bow and started to walk. He didn't know were to go. He was lost, and he also couldn't fly. All he could do was to follow the stars.

"Vell?" Kurt said in a stubborn voice. He stood naked to the waist on floor in the infirmary. "Vat do you zink?"

Kathy straitened up. "Pretty deep slice. Pretty clean too." Kathy put her hand on the cut. Kurt winced. "Sorry."

"It is pretty bad, but it will heal without stitches." Orro said as she bandaged him up.

"Za zing zat bothers me za most is zat she knows who I am." Kurt put his shirt back on. "Don't be so bothered by it Kurt." Kitty said to make him feel better.

"Hard not to." They made their above ground.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Kathy saw Tobius standing with his back to the fridge with a horrified look. "Kath? You know those leftovers we got rid of a week ago?"

"Yeah." Kathy said slowly

"They're back with reinforcements."

"Who wants to go to Friday's?" Kitty said

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said

"Yeah that sound good to me too." Tobius said

"I really don't care, unless I get all your guys fries, of course." Kathy said

"My fries." Kurt said

"Yeah that's not fair." Tobius said

"I never said it was mandatory."

"Oh." Tobius replied

"Idiot."

"Vhy are zay called buffalo vings?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"I think they were invented in Buffalo, New York." Kitty said

"The one thing I sure as hell know, is that they're gooood." Kathy said

"All meat is good to you Kath." Tobius said.

"Ha, ha. Right Tob, now let me start chewing on your head." She said coldly.

Tobius scooted his chair away. He took a sip out of his Pepsi.

"Toby, your going to have to exercise 75 minutes tomorrow to burn off that soda." Kathy said to him

"Okay iced tea queen, of course you are an Ice Maiden." He said smiling

"Your going to die slow."

"Can't like, the either of you do something together without getting into fights?" Kitty said

"Not unless the idiot to my right will shut-up."

"Hey!"

"Well, not like it's my fault. You were born idiotic."

Tobius gritted his teeth.

"Kurt, Tobius switch places before hell breaks loose."

Kurt obeyed. He practically dragged Tobius off. "Ahh. Za hostility level here is going down."

"Hey Kitty-Cat." Tobius smiled

"Don't even get any ideas Tobius."

"You can call me Toby if you like."

"Uh-hu, sure."

"Children, stop flirting." Kurt said

"Yeah Kurt, stop flirting with the person next to you." Kitty said mockingly.

Kurt's ears reddened. Kathy turned away and blushed.

"Um, I'm going to go to the ladies room. Excuse me." Kathy got up and left

Kurt shot a look at Kitty. "Are you nuts? Don't ever do something like zat again!"

"Awwwww. The fuzz ball is mad." Tobius smiled

"Fuzz ball?" Kitty looked at Kurt

"It's nothing."

"No, it's just another pet name Kath gave Kurt, besides blue boy, that she only says around him."

"Tobius shut-up."

Just then Kathy came back. "I'm not even going to ask." She could tell something happened.

"Good." Kurt said

"How about we leave and go somewhere else? I'm dieing for some action." Kathy leaned back on the chair and put her hands behind her head.

Tobius kicked Kurt in the leg, and gave him a devilish smile. Kurt's expression changed from calm, to horrified, knowing what Tobius had in mind. He stepped on his foot.

"Yow!" Tobius yelled, then at that instant his knee hit the table, causing more pain, then hit his hand on the table, hurting himself even more.

"Smooth Toby." Kathy said, trying hold back her laughter

Kitty giggled

"Not funny. That hurt. Just for that, I'm not pitching on paying."

"Fine, we have enough money." Kathy said

The three of them put money on the table and left.

Kurt laid in his bed, naked. His mind drifted in and out. Thoughts jumbled up. He thought about Amanda, then Kathy. He tried to deny the fact that he had a crush on Kathy. He kept trying to focus his thoughts on Amanda, not necessarily clean thoughts. But the same went for Kathy. Just knowing that he wasn't typically able to 'see' her, made him have even more impure thoughts about her.

Kurt sighed pleasurably. He closed his eyes. "Amanda, your za one I love. If you were here I would kiss you all over. But vat about you my little Raptor? I vould hold you in my arms. Kiss you, zen lay you down to bed. I vould kiss your neck, zen vork my vay down. My tail vould tickle you in places I dare not zink." Kurt looked at the picture of he and Amanda. Then opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of he and Kathy. It was at an Audioslave concert. He turned the back of it where Kathy drew a picture of him hanging upside down from a branch.

He smiled.

A scratching noise came from his balcony. Kurt covered himself with his blanket. "Hallo, Kathy."

"How'd ya know." Kathy said sarcastically. She climbed over the ledge an sat down next to Kurt on his bed. "Hey blue boy. Something bugging you?"

"Vat? Oh, um I'm just zinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"So what are you actually doing?"

"I told. I'm zinking."

"And I asked about what?"

"About a lot of zings. Some about yesterday."

"Yeah. We still have no clue who half of those mutant are."

"She knew who I vas, she vatched me."

"Who?"

"Melissa."

Tigris stared at his friend's corpse as it burned. Reptilian had a metal collar around his neck and iron clasps around his wrists.

"I want the traitor dead."

Demon ran as fast as he could. He was pursued by police. He stopped a rock cliff. The cops stopped chasing after him.

"Alright. We have you cornered." They raised their guns to him.

"At least look at me when you shoot a bullet to my head." He said. He held out his hands, finger pointed to the police. Slowly, a blue mist came from the cops hearts. The blue mist looked like the cops, and was actually their soul. The blue mist absorbed into Demon. His eyes glowed. "Now your dead."

The white haired boy looked into the crowd of people. "Hey! Look at me. I'm a mutant." He yelled out. The crowed turned their heads. "You want us dead. Suffer that fate." A wave of bodies dropped to the ground. They all died at that instant. "Hate me, fear me. You say man was made in God's image, mutants were made in the image of perfection. For I am Leo, son of Tigris, with a dragon in my soul." He turned into the black dragon, and flew off.

Demon felt a sudden rush of energy. He usually took the souls of living people, but sometimes the ones that weren't meant to die, their souls went to him.

"Leo. What have you done?"

"Mutant scum." A student said. It was P.E. time, Tobius and Kurt weren't having exactly the best time.

"I hate society." Tobius grumbled

"You sound like Kathy." Kurt said

"Of course, we are twins." Tobius made a basket. "So, ever got the guts to tell her?"

"Vat!? Are you mad! I can't tell her."

"Alright, alright. Down boy. Jesus, no need to foam at the mouth."

"Very funny." A basket ball hit Kurt in the shoulder. He spun around, seeing students laughing at him. Then he noticed the white haired student coming from behind them.

"You have a problem with mutants?" Leo lowered his sunglasses that hid his black eyes. The students stared in horror at the black lifeless eyes. Slowly the color from their faces disappeared to a ghostly white. Leo made his way to Kurt and Tobius.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Leo." Ha walked past them. A cold shiver made it's way up their spines.

"Yo, Leo, dude. What did you do that for?" Tobius called back to him.

He approached the two of them. "Mutants shouldn't be hated, unless there is a reason." He walked away.

"That dude is weirder than anything I've ever seen." Tobius said, Kurt nodded.

Demon continued to walk. His wing was healing fast, but he rather not test it yet. He already was in a part of New York, he just didn't know where. As he looked around he felt lost, he felt needy. He wanted someone.

"Kathy. You back-pack is beeping." Kurt said

"What? Oh. The tracker picked some Sierra rip activity."

"Great." Kurt exasperated

They were walking home. Kathy was disappointed that her tracker started going off. She liked it when it didn't work that well, but Tobius fixed it.

"How about a ride on za Nightcrawler express, Raptors ride free." He smiled. Kathy held onto his arm

BAMF

They teleported into the Professor's office.

"Kathy, Kurt." He greeted them

"Sierra Rip." Kathy said

"Where?"

"Australia. Somewhere in the Northern Territory."

"That's odd."

"Vhy?"

"Because, Tigris has made an out post there.

"We'll split up into to two groups, okay? Me, Camouflage, Raptor, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler, will go north, the rest of you cover south." Scott said

The two groups headed off in different directions. " I wonder how we'll die?" Tobius said

"Shut-up Toby." Kathy said

"What? I'm serious, who will get killed and how."

"Tobius, could you try not to talk about zat?" Kurt said

"Yeah, yeah."

"Like, what if we are searching in the wrong place?" Kitty asked

"Well, we're looking for the alien, the others are looking for Tigris." Scott said

"Tigris? You never told us we were like looking for that creep." Kitty said annoyed

"Well you know now Kitty-cat." Tobius snuggled up next to her.

"Tobius, get away from me." Kitty walked up to the other side of Kurt.

"Hey Katzchen." Kurt said. Kitty smiled.

Kathy put her hand to her forehead. Her migraine was coming back, the one she got when she was close to Tigris. She breathed deep, then shook her head.

"Something wrong Kat?" Scott asked stopping, and standing next to her.

"Hmm, oh. My head just hurts a little. I'm probably just a too hot." Kathy forced a weak smile.

It was getting dark fast. "We should make camp here." Scott said.

"I am getting tired." Kitty said as she put her head on Kurt's shoulder.

They took out their tents.

"I'm going to see what's around here, 'kay." Kathy walked off.

After about a five minutes of exploring, she found what she was looking for. A large pond of water. It was crystal clear, and cool. She cupped her hands and drank some. After that Kathy began to slip off her clothes.

"Ka-" Kurt was about to come through the bushes when he noticed Kathy undressing. He watched as she unhooked her bra, and pulled it off, then stepped into the pond. She couldn't see him, but he saw her. The darkness of the bushes, and his fur, made good camouflage. He tried to force himself to look away, but couldn't. He turned his head, but at that instant, saw a large form glide though the water. It was large, and crocodile like in shape, it was a crocodile. Kurt noticed this.

BAMF

Kurt teleported to the pond

BAMF

"Kurt!" Kathy yelled at him. He teleported her to his tent. Her arms crossed over her chest and tail wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Um, sorry."

"What was that for." She yelled furiously.

"No. Ssshhh." He put his hand on her mouth. "Before you say anyzing, listen, I saw a crocodile going strait for you, and vell you know za rest."

Kathy pulled her head away from his hand. "Kurt, why were you there in the first place." Kathy said, giving him the evil eye.

"I , vas, um, vas vatching you." He sighed

"You what!" Kurt put his hand on her mouth again.

"Be quiet. Do you vant za others to come here?"

Kathy sighed. Kurt put his hand down. She shivered. "Oh, um, how about some clothes."

"Yeah I would like that."

Kurt dug through his duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of shorts, and T-shirt.

"Thanks."

Kurt turned around to give her some privacy. He turned his head slightly. "Sorry Kathy." he said, his tail hung low with embarrassment.

She finished putting the clothes on. "You mind if I spend the night here? My tent is further from this spot, and I'm a little tired."

"Sure." Kurt pulled out two blankets from his duffel bag and put on the ground. Then he put the bag at the end of the blanket as a pillow. "Choose, sleeping bag, or hard ground."

"I'll sleep on the ground. It's your sleeping bag anyway."

"You sure?"

Kathy nodded and laid down on the blanket, turning her back to Kurt to give him some privacy while he changed. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Kathy walked out of Kurt's ten. Scott and Tobius stared.

"Kurt, why is Kathy wearing your clothes, and coming out of your tent?" Scott asked. Kurt looked up.

BAMF

He teleported in front of Kathy. "Long story short. Crocodile vas going to attack her, so I ported her to my tent, but she vas naked, because she was bathing in a pond, so I gave her some of my clothes to vear and she slept vith me."

"Okay, my mind drifted at 'slept with me.'" Scott said

"Nein, I mean. You know vat I mean." He said frantically.

"Yeah I do, just fun to play around with your words." Scott laughed.

Tobius got a little uncomfortable. "You know, this is just a weird, so I'm going to maybe fly around a bit." Tobius morphed into a golden eagle, and flew off.

Kathy blushed. "I'm going to go into _my_ tent and change."

Few minutes later Kathy came out of her tent. She handed Kurt his clothes. "Thanks blue boy."

"Ja." Kurt stared at Kathy, who was wearing tight black shorts, and an army tank top that exposed her midriff. He wanted her badly. He wanted to snuggle up to her, to hold her. To kiss her, but he would never let himself do that. He sighed. He needed to snap out of this. He was still with Amanda, but never has the guts to tell her that he is in love with someone else. Kathy was the only person that would actually comfort him with his problems. If someone told them about their problems, and he comforted them, they wouldn't repay him, but just move on. Kathy was different. He had to admit it, Kathy had it harder than he did. Her parents hated her, father tried to kill her, grew up with a hit-man gang, killed people for a living, and now living in constant fear that they will come and kill her. But despite all that, she was a calm person. She knew how to handle most things, except her emotions, which on certain days, would run rampant.

"Hey fuzzy." Kitty called to Kurt.

He looked up. "Hi Katzchen." Kurt said grinning.

"Something up?"

"Just zinking."

"Ahh, like about Kathy?"

"Ven am I not lately?"

"You should tell her sometime soon. I mean before."

"Before vat?"

"I like don't know, but something is telling me Kathy is changing, like those headaches she gets. I think she has like an extra sensory power, telling her something bad is coming our way, or hers."

"She never tells me vat her headaches are about, how vould you know?"

"Please Kurt. I like saw the two of you in that castle, you had your tail around her waist. And she got that headache at that moment, right before the fight, ya know. Maybe Raptor is more mysterious than we originally thought."

Kurt stared at Kitty.


	5. The Dragon Reaper

Chapter 5

'Everything's so blurry'   
'And everyone's so fake'   
'And everybody's empty'   
'And everything is so messed up'   
'Pre-occupied without you'   
'I cannot live at all'   
'My whole world surrounds you'   
'I stumble then I crawl'

'You could be my someone'  
'You can be my scene'  
'You know that I'll protect you'  
'From all of the obscene'  
'I wonder what you're doin''  
'Imagine where you are'  
'There's oceans in between us'  
'But that's not very far'  
-Puddle Of Mudd-Blurry-

Tobius noticed Kurt staring at Kathy. "You would think a guy that saw a woman naked would be satisfied, but not Kurt Wagner, no, he just has to keep staring."

Kurt turned his head and looked at his friend. "Tobius, vhy don't go jump of a cliff."

"Ouch. But let's imagine what it would be like if did tell. It be like a race horse announcer telling who's in the lead.

"Here comes blue and fuzzy, followed by liquid courage, then stammering, but is caught up with what do you want, then I want to say something to you, but stammering is neck and neck with um, then it's um, then stammering, then um, then stammering, and it's stammering, but then creep makes it's way up, followed by bruised ego, then laughing friends, and then, he gives up wins." Tobius smiled.

Kurt ogled at him. "I hate you. Tobius, I vant to tell you something."

BAMF

"Kurt." Kathy exclaimed

"Sorry Kathy, didn't know you vere zere." Kurt gave Kathy some room. He ported right in front of her, so close that their noses almost touched.

"It's okay blue boy." Kathy scratched an imaginary itch on the back of her neck.

Kurt noticed the bandage on her arm she received from her bullet wound was red from fresh blood. "Vat happened?"   
Kurt gingerly took Kathy's right arm and straitened it.

"Oh, I guess the wound reopened in the dry heat."

"Here let me help you."

"No, I got it." She put her hand on the wound

Scott walked up to the two. "Any signs of aliens?" He asked

"Nien, just za one in front of me." Kurt grinned big. Kathy playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Guess not, only to goofballs." Scott took out a bag, of what looked like cameras. "Since the two of you have nothing better to do, but flirt with each other, you two can put these surveillance cameras in the trees to keep a look out for either aliens, or Tigris."

"Ve're not flirting, ve're just talking." Kurt said worriedly. Kathy just smiled, not agreeing with him.

"Uh, huh. Well like I said, the two of you put these around here okay." Scott handed Kurt the bag.

"Geez, how many are zere?" Kurt heaved the bag up. It weighed at least fifty pounds.

"Enough for about a mile. Their small so there's a lot of those buggers. Don't work too hard now."

Kathy and Kurt both looked at each other. "A mile's worth." Kathy said with great dread.

"Let's get going."

"Hey, watch it fuzz ball." Kathy said as he teleported to the tree she was in.

"Sorry süsses Herz." Kurt grinned. Kathy smiled back.

"Hey pass me that wire."

"Do you actually know how to put zis togezer?"

"I am the sister of Tobius." Kathy said with pride.

"You take pride in zat?"

"Actually I'm beginning to reconsider." Kathy said with a fake look of being off in thought. The trees in Australia ranged from tiny, to huge. They mainly chose the big ones, for the view it gave. They were also very bushy this time of year, because of the recent abnormal amount of rain this year, making it harder to find a bare branch to hook the cameras up to.

"Yahh!" Kurt yelled. A huge cockroach fell of the branch, onto his shoulder. He quickly brushed it off, and it fell to the branch he stood on.

Kathy walked over steadily, her tail held out for balance, and picked up the roach. "This is just a giant cockroach. It only eats plants, and can come to the command of 'here cocky'."

Kurt grimaced as he watched Kathy handle the ugly thing with care. "All I know is zat it's ugly."

Kathy shook her head. "You should be the last person to judge something on it's looks. They've been around for over 350 million years. They are the image of perfection." Kathy put the giant bug on a branch above her head. "That's why the Raptor was resurrected." Kathy said with great ego.

"Ja, and I look like a demon because nature made me zat vay."

"Kurt, do you even know what a demon is?" Kathy walked up to him and put her hands on his sides. "It's a fallen angel." She whispered into his ears. Kurt turned around, his eyes met hers. She didn't smile, but her eyes did.

"Um." Kurt blushed. Kathy took her hands from his sides.

"Yeah, little awkward moment there." Kathy took a few steps back. She slipped, but Kurt caught by wrapping his tail around her waist and holding her from falling. She smiled. "Are you hitting on me Nightcrawler?" She said as he dragged her back up.

"Now zat vould not be too good, since I'm currently vith anzor voman." His accent stuck out more that ever.

"Now why would that matter?"

By mid day, the temperature had risen up to 100° .

"It's too hot." Kurt moaned. He took off his shirt and poured the ice cold water from his water bottle on top of his head.

"Don't waste all your water blue boy. In this weather your more likely to dehydrate faster." They were still putting up the cameras. It took so long because they would stop at random moments and rest, but usually spend their time flirting.

"Zere are bugs everyvere here." He swatted at gnats that encircled him.

"It's hot, lot of animals, and your sweaty. They're attracted to that."

"Hey! Zere's a lake zere. Vant to go swimming?"

"Not after yesterday's incident."

"Oh come on, get over it."

"How would you like it if I just came up to you when you were naked, huh?" Kathy put her hands on her hips.

"I might no like zat to much."

"Exactly."

Kurt shrugged and jumped into the lake with a load splash. "C'mon in! za vaters fine." He called out to her.

"Let's not."

BAMF

"Vat are you? Afraid zat I might see something?"

"No, if you were living with hit-men since you were 13, then you wouldn't care if a guy saw you naked."

Kurt flipped his wet hair back and stripped to his boxers. He did a cannon ball of the rock they stood on.

"I give a three."

Kurt gasped for air. "Vat? Only a zree?"

"Your splash was sucky." Kathy took off her shorts and dove in.

"You make no splash." Kurt complained

"Well, you didn't dive head first, sleek and streamlined, did you?"

"Vell, I guess not."

Kathy swam to shore and pulled off her shirt. Kurt blushed and turned away. "It's just like a two piece."

"Nein, two pieces are vater proof, not bras and panties."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the guy that teleported me into his tent, which I might add is extremely cramped, naked."

"Vill you stopped brining zat up."

"Okay fuzz ball." Kathy went back into the lake and swam up to Kurt. "Hey blue boy." She smiled seductively. He smiled back, her smile irresistible. she dived under the water. Kurt looked around, and felt a tug on his tail. He dove in after her, but the water was too murky to see anything much more than two feet in front of him. He swam under the water, searching for her, but he was greeted by a kiss on the lips. He grabbed her and they shot up toward the light on the surface. When they broke the water's horizon, they're lips were still interlocked.

BAMF

Kurt teleported the two of them to the beach, inside a small rock cave. He kissed her again, this time open mouthed. Their tongues intertwined, and Kurt undid the back of Kathy's bra. She slipped her underwear off, and Kurt took his boxers off. He pressed his body against hers, and kissed her neck. His tail curled around her upper thigh. Kathy let out a small bird like chirp as he penetrated her. He kissed one of her breasts, it tasted sweet. Kathy enjoyed the feeling of his velvet like fur brush against her bare body. Her claws dug into his shoulders, but he didn't care.

Kurt opened his eyes. For about ten seconds he didn't know where he was. Then it all came back to him. He was about to get up, but found Kathy sleeping on top of him, her arms wrapped around his abdomen, and head resting on his belly. He smiled, but soon his happiness disappeared. Instead he felt anger, at himself. Kathy was his best friend, and the thought of him having sex with her just sent chills up his spine, but then again, it wasn't as different then when he did it with Kitty. "Ach, nein. Was tat ich gerecht?" He said in German. He felt Kathy stir. She opened her eyes.

"Kurt. Did we really?"

Kurt nodded in horror.

"Oh my god." She shook her head. She got up and staggered. "Wait? What time is it!?" Kathy said in horror, and looked at her image inducer, which was still on. It read 2:30. "Thank God. It's only two thirty."

"Only, seemed longer."

"Kurt!" She yelled at him

"Vat, old habits die hard."

"Yeah, I'll tell that to the court when they find your body dismembered." Kathy leaned against the rock wall, her head started to throb again.

"Kathy? You okay?" He stood up and walked over to her.

"My headache is back." She put her hand to her forehead.

Kurt put his boxers back on. He let her have her privacy to dress up. He put his shirt and shorts back on, and picked up Kathy's clothes.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah? Oh thanks." She took her tank top and shorts.

After about ten minutes, Kathy walked up to Kurt. "Well I think we're done with the cameras."

"Sounds good to me." He loped over to her and put his hand on the other side of her waist.

Kathy and Kurt walked into camp.

"Did it take you two that long to put up cameras?" Scott asked

"Nein, mien fruend, ve took some breaks."

"You two, seem different?"

"How?" Kathy asked

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Scot turned around and watched the two of them stroll away, noticing their tails entwined.

'_Why? Why are you doing this? They don't mean to hurt us. They're not all bad. Please Leo, stop, don't hurt him. No, NO!'_

Kathy shot up from her sleeping bag. She looked around, it was pitch black. Her head pounded with white hot pain. "Uggh." Tears of pain rolled down her face. "It was only a nightmare. It was only a nightmare." _'Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that Raptor_.'__

She shivered in the cold Australian night. Her stomach up heaved, and she ran out of her tent, and vomited in the bushes. It was getting worse. She bent back up, moaning in pain. The taste and burn of stomach acid flooded her mouth. She breathed hard, not knowing what to do. Her mind drifted in and out. She went back into her tent, after making sure that she was done.

Inside she had her knees up to her chin, rocking back and forth, sobbing. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted Leo to leave her alone. To get out of her head, to stop causing her pain. She wanted the dragon to get out of her head, but his dark soul enveloped her, like the moon shadowing the sun in an eclipse. She closed her eyes, shuddered, and fell asleep.

Tobius woke up in the morning, remembering the sounds he heard last night. Kathy weeping, crying out, pain, and torture.

He hated to think about his sister. It always brought back the memories of her leaving, watching her climb down the fire escape of their apartment home in Chicago, the last time he saw her, until a few months ago. Over that time, she changed. The years of her childhood of being hated, then her early teen years of being a killer, then all of a sudden she comes here, uncertain, not knowing how to react. The years of being hated turned her cold, but she quickly bounced back after coming to the institute. Tobius hated his parents as much as Kathy did. Then school. Kathy handled school well, better than the others, but something's bit at her, he could tell. He could see rage in her eyes when they called her a monster, a freak. Just like what mom called her. Tobius had to admit, he wasn't the worlds best brother, and they were twins, so they were supposed to be closer. '_Right?' _Tobius thought to himself, but he knew Kathy was a loner, even more so than Logan. She did enjoy the company of people, but she also liked to be alone at times, walking or driving to school by herself, even when Kitty or Kurt offered to come with her.

He sighed. "Why did you hate her mom? Why couldn't you except her for who she was."

Kathy got up last. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night because the nightmare kept coming back. Her head hurt her still. She was wearing her uniform, along with everyone else.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened." Scott said

"Shut-up Scott." Kathy said.

Kurt looked up, and saw that her face read that she had a rough night. He looked away, just when she picked her head up.

"We got good news. The others found the alien things, so now we like, have to find Tigris." Kitty said with repulsion.

"Whoop-de-do." Kathy waved an imaginary noise maker, with sarcasm.

"What's, like, tweaked you?" Kitty asked

"Bad night." She leaned against a tree. Tobius was silent, eating his cereal, without milk.

Kathy slid down the side of the tree, into a crouching position, that, unlike most people, she could sit comfortably for a long time. Her headache burned in her skull like a cast iron helmet, sitting in a twelve thousand degree oven, and then putting it on her head, and clamping it around her skull. Leo was getting at her. Staring into his black lifeless eyes that year ago, had finally taken it's deadly toll.

"Kathy? Kat? You okay?" Scott asked with fear.

"Get him out, get him out of my head. Why did I look into those eyes, those horrible black eyes." She screamed in pain.

Leo concentrated on his prey. It had been a year since she had looked into his eyes, and he kept her alive only because he wanted to see his father dead, but she failed, and now she would pay. The dragon came closer to his prey, huddled into a corner. He came closer, his huge wings spread out like an eagles, his jaws opened in, soon he would feed.

"Kathy. Shit. We need Jean or the Professor. God damn it." Scott tried to contact the second party in the south.

Kurt rubbed Kathy's cold hand. She shivered with each breath, as if the Australian heat was the Antarctic wind. "Oh, my Raptor. Don't leave me." he said quietly to himself.

"Hello? Hello? Storm, hi. Are you near the X-Jet? We have a problem with Raptor. Come here as fast as you can, it's urgent."

In the infirmary Kathy lay in a bed, wires attached to her head to monitor her brain waves.

Kurt and Tobius sat next to her. For the whole time Tobius was silent, since he woke up, to now.

The Professor wheeled in. "How is she?"

"Cold, and not avake, no difference."

"Well, she seems to be fine, except for the fact I heard her say the name Leo a few times." Hank said.

It hit Tobius. "Leo?" It was the first thing he said all day. Kurt stared at him as if he said his first word ever. "Leo. Kurt, you remember that weird guy from school, with the white hair?"

"Ja, his name vas Leo."

"Maybe that's the same guy."

"Ja, she said zat she stared into his eyes, black eyes, and she said he vas in her head."

"Hmm." The Professor put his hand on her head and concentrated.

With a sudden rush, he was in a black void. He looked around and saw Kathy huddled in a corner.

"Kathy?" He said

"He will kill them, all of them."

"Who Kathy? Who will kill?"

"Leo. He will kill them all…" She pointed her finger at him. "…then you."

"What?" he asked frantically. Behind him the dragon came. The Professor spun around and was face to face with the dragon. "Leave know. I know who you are, Leo."

The dragon backed down. He let out a blood curling roar, then dissipated into black dust.

Then as soon as he arrived, he was pushed out.

Kathy gasped, then opened her eyes.

"Kathy." Kurt smiled.

"Hey sis." Tobius greeted her.

The professor shook his head.

"Something wrong Charles?" Hank said

"Yes, something is terribly wrong."

In his study everyone was there. The younger mutants, the older mutants, everyone.

"I have shocking news. Tigris isn't the threat. His son is. That is why he went after us, because he was afraid that we would find his son, Leo, and we would except him here at the institute.

"I have learned that Leo is not only a threat to us, but to the whole world. After using Cerebro to track him down, I have learned that I was tracking two beings, a human, and dragon. Leo has two souls. He has the soul of a dragon living inside him, so if you kill him, then the dragon in unleashed.

"He also can kill every living thing on the planet if he was mad enough. If you look into his eyes, you will die slowly, like what Kathy was suffering. The dragon will go into your head and take over, leaving you with a headache as you fight for control, it is apparently strong, when you are close to him, or he concentrates on you." He paused and looked around, seeing the terrified looks and his students faces. "But we must get rid of him, and we can't do it alone."

On that cue the Brotherhood came in.

"They will help you in stopping Leo. And so will he."

Reptilian came into the room, limping.

"Zeke? You want to trust him? He's a back stabber. You know how many times he betrayed Trex, then came back crawling to him. You can't trust him, even if he did save my life, you can't trust this snake in the grass." Kathy said

"Gee, Raptor. I'm sssso glad to ssee you again." His forked tongue flicked back and forth as he talked, and his S's more exaggerated. He had a greasy tone to his voice, and he had his black hair slicked back. A pale almost greenish complexion made him look more like a scum bag. His lamb leather jacket, and black cargo pants, made him more untrustworthy.

"Who's the braud?" Pietro asked

Kathy shot him a look with her icy green cat eyes. "I'd shut that mouth if I were you, unless you want your foot shoved into it." She threatened.

"Kathy?" Lance said

"Lance?" She replied with as much puzzlement

"You two know each other?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, we met at a bar, had a few drinks, talked, left. Nothing really happened." Lance said.

"Hey monkey boy." Todd sneered at Kurt.

"I hope that there won't be any problems with this arrangement." The Professor said, making a steeple with his hands like he always does.

"It shouldn't, as long as we all get along." Jean said.

"Getting along will be fun with this batch." Kathy said coldly, not liking the guests that intruded in her territory.

Kathy sat at the kitchen table chair, typing on her laptop.

BAMF

"Do you zink it's so could zat your on za computer, vith your headaches lately." Kurt cooed.

"I'm fine, I think after earlier today I'll be better."

"Vat are you typing about?"

"I'm still working on my Mothman article."

"Still?" Kurt opened the fridge. "Hmm. Looks like time to clean out za ol' fridge again."

Kurt threw away a carton of two month old eggs, holding tail's length from him.

"Hey monkey boy." Todd said.

"Your Toad right?" Kathy asked

"Yes'm."

"Hmph. Well I suggest you leave 'monkey boy' alone, or I'll kill ya and make it look like accident."

Todd glared at her. "Fine, your freaky looking too."

Kathy got up and walked over to Todd, standing over the short fellow. "I always wanted to try frog legs."

"Pity, I'm a toad." he made a fake laugh

"I'm not picky." Her fangs gleamed.

"Kathy, try no to scare the Brotherhood, 'kay. Their tryin to help us." Rouge said

"What's to eat in this joint?" Todd asked

"I vouldn't look in zere if I vere you."

"Why?" Todd stock his head in the fridge and pulled out a Tupper ware from the back of the fridge. He opened it up and shrieked. "What the hell is that thing in there?!"

"Za coleslaw zat time forgot." Kurt covered the Tupper ware with the lid and tossed it away. (If you remember from 'Portal', when Kurt did a little skit on it.)

"I thought that you and Tobius cleaned that damn fridge out?" Rouge said.

"We only got halfway, that's when they rebelled and used tiny hand grenades." Kathy said.

"Creepy." Kurt shuddered. "Ve should cremate zat fridge, zen zrow za ashes into to sea, vere za Kraken vill make vay vith it as it pleases."

"Fact is the Kraken is probably dead from water pollution." Kathy said

"You two actually believe that load of trash?" Rouge said.

"It's not trash, it's cryptozoology." Kathy said

"Ya, trash."

Kathy went back to typing. It was weird, earlier today, she could've died, but now it seemed as though nothing happened.

"I have arrived." Tobius said

"Make way for yee royal highness, King Arsewhole of Spamalot."

"Very funny, Monty Python copyrighter person thingy." Tobius said.

"Nein, she needs coconuts."

"But where could he have gotten them from? This is a temperate climate, coconuts grow in tropical zones."

"But maybe zey came here, like za goose, or svallow."

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"

"Nein, I'm saying zat maybe they came here by a svallow, zey do migrate to tropical zones."

"But a swallow is too small, how could it carry it carry it?"

"It could grab onto za husk."

"But this is a five ounce bird carrying a 1 pound nut? How could it to that. If you calculate the wind and speed velocity."

"Maybe by African svallow, zey are bigger."

"True, but they don't migrate."

"And now for something completely different. A woman who was abducted by vegetables." Tobius said to finish it off.

"You three watch too much Monty Python." Todd said

"Ahh, but you can't forget about za clinic for arguments. Now vould zat be five minutes or half an hour?"

"But a coconut can't get here."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't"

"Yes."

"No, now this isn't an argument, an argument has an issue of intellectual sentences, this is a contradiction." Kathy said

"If I'm to argue vith you zen I must take up a contrary position."

"Yes, but it isn't just saying "No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Good morning." Kurt said

"What?"

"It's been five minutes."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it has."

"It has not been five minutes."

"I'm sorry, but I can't argue vith you if you don't pay."

"But it hasn't been five minutes."

Kurt said nothing.

"This is stupid."

"Nein it isn't."

"But you said I have to pay to argue with you."

"I argue on my free time."

"Will both of you stop doing skits from the show!" Tobius said.

"Excuse me for being a little happy that I don't have a demonic dragon psychopath in my brain." Kathy said. She went back to her article. She felt a slight sting in her head, but shook it off. _'probably nothing'_ She took a deep breath as the pain got worse. _'I hope'_ She saved her article and shut off her laptop. She didn't dare try to make her pain obvious, for the last thing she wanted was for them all to worry again. An image of a great black dragon appeared in her mind. She got up and staggered.

"Kath? You okay?" Tobius asked

"Yeah, I just my head hurts again." She almost fell backward before Kurt caught her.

Leo flew toward the Mansion. He knew where she was. His huge eighty foot wings outstretched as he rode on a thermal. He looked around, his black eyes sadly had no affect when in dragon form, and neither his powers. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain of which he never in his life. A large blade cut threw his thigh.

"Die you damn dragon!" Demon flew right at him. His wing healed.

Leo let out a roar of frustration and fear. Demon, with his unnatural power could easily kill him.

Despite the fact that Demon was about four times smaller than Leo, the energy from the souls he takes made him stronger. They plummeted to the ground, Demon ready to kill Leo. They crashed to the ground near the Mansion. Leo had a large gaping wound in his chest. He stared down at the black blood that seeped through the wound.

"Now suffer the fate of so many you killed." Demon outstretched his arms, hands ready to take the life out Leo, but with one swift whiplash of Leo's tail, he knocked Demon over.

Demon got back to his feet. Leo took off to the complete his mission. Demon went after him. They approached the Mansion.

"Kathy, what did you see?" The Professor asked her. It dark and she sat in his study, her body an empty vessel.

"They were all dead, all of them. No one was left. The sky burned red with the blood of millions, but a winged demon stood up to the dragon, but failed, along with all the others, along with you." Her gaze migrated to the Professor face, her feathers drooped, hiding the top of her face.

"What does she mean Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Kathy tell me, who was dead?"

"All of them, all the humans. He only spares the mutants, the mutants that don't defy him." Kathy looked up. "and he will kill us."

Kurt stared at his broken friend. Her eyes didn't glint anymore like they used to, now they were dull and lifeless.

Tobius rushed into the room. "Prof. There's something you guys should see."

"Thank you Tobius." He took a second glance at Kathy before he wheeled out of the study.

"C'mon Elf, we better get a goin." Logan ushered.

Kurt looked up. "I don't vant to leave her."

"Geez Elf, let's go! Leave Scaly, she'll be fine." Kurt got up and walked out the door. "I hope."

Kathy knew who was here. The Dragon Reaper has come.


	6. Hell Walks With Us

Okay, this is the next chapter. I'm sorry if the story line is confusing, my computer fucked up. I say compute this! (Take chain saw and chop in two. Mwaahahahahahahahaha!)

Chapter 6

'All I want in life is to be happy (happy).'   
'It seems funny to me.'   
'How fucked things can be.'   
'Every time I get ahead.'   
'I feel more dead.'

-KoRn-Dead-

Leo landed in front of the Mansion. He turned into his normal form. He was greeted by the rest of the X-Men.

"I don't want to fight you. I have come for Kathryn Hunter."

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Tobius threatened.

"I don't think so." He turned into his huge black dragon form. '_Now as I said, I want Kathryn.'_ He spoke in thought.

"Leo, I told you to leave." The Professor yelled.

__

'Not until I get what I want.'

"Ja, and if you didn't hear your not touching her." Kurt snarled.

__

'So be it.' He took off.

"Where'd he go?" Jean said.

A large burst of black flame hit the ground. _'I ask nicely, and this is what I get! Insolence?'_

Another form flew straight to Leo. Asher took out his silver sword and sliced a large gash into Leo's thick hide. He let out a roar of pain. "Die fucker!" Leo stooped down at an incredible speed, then veered straight. Asher looked around to see where his prey went. He was greeted by a burning feeling in his back as Leo's black flame burned into him. Asher spun around and created a bright blue light that shot through Leo's wing.

__

'NOOoooo!' Leo roared. The blue light traveled through his veins, and Leo took off in agony.

Asher hovered in mid air then passed out, plummeting to the ground.

Jean stopped him in right before he hit the ground. She lowered him down gently.

Asher felt a horrible pain in his back. He tried to sit up, but it felt as though his back skin was splitting.

"Don't try to get up." Rouge cooed.

"Where the hell am I?"

"At the Institute's infirmary, a pretty dull place."

"My back." Asher said in agony.

"Yeah, ya go some pretty damn good burns."

"No, I can't be here. I have to find Leo." Asher got up from the bed. He didn't like the four walls that surrounded him, he wanted free open space, a place to stretch out his sore wings.

"Well you ain't gunna leave now, are ya? Your hurt."

"I don't like it here."

"What's ya problem?"

"I don't like rooms."

"Haven't ya ever been in a hospital, or lived in a home?"

"No. do you expect someone like me to walk into a hospital?"

Rouge looked him up and down. She didn't think so. "Sorry. But you've never lived in a home?"

"No. I grew up alone after my parents were killed by Leo when I was ten."

"How did he kill your parents when you were ten, he would have been about nine."

"No he wouldn't. He's part dragon, so he can live for a long time, so he might look 17, but he's actually in his thirties." Asher looked for his sword and X-bow. "Where are my weapons?"

"Da Professor got 'em. Don't worry so much."

"Hard not. I have no clue where I am."

"I told ya, your in the Institute."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Place for people like ya and me. A home for mutants."

"My only home is outside these walls." He tried to teleport out, but his energy was depleted from using the light beam. "I give up." He sat back down on the bed, his wings drooped.

"Ya givin up a'ready?"

"What's the point. I can't teleport out of here, no energy left, and there is no way I can fly out here." Asher sighed.

Kathy sat on her bed reading _Dragonsbane_. Her head still hurt, and she had an empty hollow feeling in her.

BAMF

"Hi Kathy." Kurt gave her one of his megawatt smiles. She looked up, her eyes dull and full of sadness. "Oh Kathy. Vat did he do to you?" Kurt walked over and sat on her bed.

"Help me. Take me away from this pain." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I vant to help you, you know zat." He put his hand on the side of her face and turned her head to face his. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "You are za most important zing to me."

"Take the pain away from me." She buried her head in his chest and cried. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. He stroked her head. "Kathy." He paused trying to think what to say. "I don't know vat to do."

The next morning Kurt woke up with Kathy hugging him. He looked down and saw her smile. He felt good, but was also mad at himself. He did it again, he made love to her. All he knew was that she was vulnerable and took advantage of her. He couldn't control his natural desires, but he knew it was wrong, especially since he would have to face Amanda. He stroked her cheek with the back of his furred hand.

Cookie meowed. He looked down and saw her eyes wide. "Don't tell." He said and pet her.

Kathy stirred. "Mmm, Blue boy." She purred.

"Guten Morgen."

Kathy opened her eyes. They were different than yesterday. Today they looked normal, the same glean and happiness that hid her feelings.

"You seem better Raptor." Zeke sat next to her.

"Hi Lizard boy." She smiled.

"Hi Feather head."

"Remember I used to call Blade, Blade the Bastard." She laughed

"Yeah that was funny. It was more funny to see him complaining." Zeke chuckled.

BAMF

"Hi'ya Kurt." Rouge greeted him.

"Hey Blue boy." Kathy said

"No time to talk, must eat." He said as he shoved a bagel in his mouth.

Kathy smiled. She knew it was wrong about them being best friends, and having sex, but only they would know.

Asher walked into the kitchen, and everybody stared. He stopped cold. "Well, I've just had the first brush with the welcome wagon."

"Where'd you come from?" Zeke asked the odd looking demon.

"Depends on what you mean." He looked the small lizard being in the eye.

"Um, dis is Asher, the guy that stopped Leo." Rouge said

"Asher? Interesting name."

"Asher Van Helsing to be exact." He said

"Wait, you're the great, great, great, great grandson of Van Helsing?" Kathy said

"Um, ya."

"I knew he was real, oh I have to start an article on this."

"Let's not Kat." Scott said. "Your still doing your Mothman article."

"Your point. I'm like De Vinci, I start something when it fascinates me, then I start a brand new thing."

Yeah, only we're not related to De Vinci, we're related to Alexander The Great. Tobius mind spoke to only Kathy's mind.

She looked around to see where he was.

I'm right on the chair next to you.

Kathy looked down and saw, who she thought was Cookie, was actually Tobius.

"How long have you been in Cookie's form?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Long enough to know you screwed my sister. Tobius spoke only to him.

"Tobius if you-"

Don't sweat it, only mind spoke to you.

"Mind spoke to him about what?" Kitty asked.

Tobius forgot to speak only to Kurt. Damn it. I hate when that happens. He morphed back to his original form.

"Hey your like Mystique." Todd said

"Yeah, which is weird." Lance agreed

"Oh no, I forgot they are with us now." Scott groaned.

"Boy I feel so wanted." Pietro said

"You always want to be wanted you egotistical freak." Wanda complained.

"Toby's the same way, in fact he can't hold a girl for more than six days." Kathy said

"That's a lie! I dated Adriana for seven days."

"Ooo, one more day. Now don't you feel special."

"At least I'm not screwed by my best friend."

Kurt choked. "Tobius!"

"Hey at least he can screw sterile boy." Kathy mocked

"You promised not to tell."

"Yeah, I did, before you just said… that."

"Well at least I'm not some depressed Gothic loser."

"At least I'm not some preppy punk."

"Dork."

"Doofus."

"Moron."

"Twit."

"Jack ass."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Smotan."

"Serbian speaking idiot."

"French speaking loser."

"Whore."

"Idiotic, moronic piece of bullshit twit."

"Oh yeah!" Tobius paused. "I got nothing."

"HA."

"Ha yourself."

"Okay, ha to myself."

"Why do you have a comeback for everything I say?"

"Because I do."

"No fair."

"What do you mean no fair?"

"Because, um, it's not."

"You just want things your way."

"So?"

"You just care about yourself."

"Maybe I do."

"You're the biggest idiot on record."

"No, you're the biggest in the world."

"Galaxy."

"Universe."

"Dimensions."

"Um… what's bigger than the dimensions?"

"Your ego." Kathy took a knife to his hand.

"Ow, that didn't hurt what so ever." He pulled the knife from his hand, it healed over.

"Both of you stop it!" Scott yelled.

"He started it." Kathy said

"I don't care, I'll end it."

"Tobius, you." Kurt started. "You just told everybody right here."

"Woops."

"I'm going to-"

"You had sex with Kathy?" Bobby interrupted.

"Vat? Bobby shut-up."

"I'm serious. So how was it?"

"Bobby!" Kurt and Kathy yelled in unison.

"What? I can't be curious."

"No!"

"Okay, okay. I mean it can't be different than when you did it with Kitty."

Kurt went pale under his fur. "Bobby, how do you know zat?"

"Jean."

Kurt glared at Jean. "You vent zrough my thoughts!?"

"It was an accident!"

"But you told Bobby!"

"Actually I don't know anybody who doesn't know."

"Errrgh. You are destroying me!"

"Sorry, but your cheating on Amanda." Jean remarked

"No shit Sherlock." He exasperated

"Excuse me."

"Vell vat am I going to do, huh. I could tell everybody about vat you and Scott did."

"Kurt, you promised." Scott yelled

"Ja I did didn't I, zen again Tobius said he vouldn't tell anybody. So zis is all Tob's fault."

Tobius backed down. "Um it was nice chatting, but I gotta go and do something A.S.A.P., so B.Y.O.B., by." He turned into a cheetah and ran off.

"B.Y.O.B.?" Jean said.

"Okay that was weird." Asher said

"Welcome to the hell we live in." Kathy said.

"I'm going to kill zat brozer of yours."

Tobius poked his head through the door way.

"No, no, no. Not without my permission." Kathy said

Tobius gave Kurt a raspberry.

"So I give you permission."

Kurt smiled menacingly.

"Eeep." Tobius ran off. With a BAMF Kurt caught up to him.

"Funny. Tobius says something, and it starts a whole chain reaction." Bobby said.

"Wait, no. Please mercy! NOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" They all heard Tobius scream.

BAMF

"Feel better?"

"Hoyah."

"I hate you all." Tobius limped in, bruised and bleeding. He limped away.

"Nice cover Tobius." Kurt shouted.

"You be quiet!" He yelled.

"Well after that brisk fight, you should get to school." Logan said

Kathy walked down the halls as fast as she could without running. She headed toward European History to fetch Kurt and Tobius.

She opened the door.

"Kathy? Do you need something?"

"Yes Mrs. Smith, I need my brother, and Kurt Wagner."

"What for?"

"Something urgent and important." She said, trying not to sound fake.

"You heard her boys." Kurt and Tobius picked up their books and left.

"Vat is it?"

"You heard her, it's urgent and important." Tobius mocked

"I got some info on Leo."

"How? Shouldn't you be in algebra now?"

"Yeah I should, but I got out by annoying the hell out of Mrs. Kim."

They walked to the library. "Here."

"What's that." Tobius asked.

Kathy stared at him in disbelief. "It's a book."

"Really?"

"Naw, it's a whack bonk."

"What's a whack bonk.?"

"This." She whacked him on the head with the book and he bonked his head on the table.

"Cleverly named." Tobius said in pain.

"So vat do you have on him?"

"In this book are accounts of were beings, like were wolves, were tigers, were dragons. It says here that in 1979 a small _white haired boy_ turned into a _black_ dragon. That's him. That's Leo."

"Yeah okay, but Leo is 17, not in his thirties." Tobius said as he rubbed his forehead

"Wrongo! Asher says that since Leo has a dragon soul in him, he can live to a full dragon extent, making him look the way he physically feels as a dragon."

"Asher?"

"How hard did I hit you on the head? Asher, the demonic looking guy."

"Oh yeah, he was hitting on Rouge."

"Do you notice everyzing Tobius?" Kurt inquired

"Yep."

"Will you two listen to me. This is the info we need. It will help us, it will help me." Kathy said with concern.

"Ja, sorry Raptor."

Tobius said nothing.

Kurt sat on a bench in the park. He was waiting for Amanda, and wanted to talk to her.

"Hi blue boy." Kathy said. She walked down the bike trail.

"Oh Kathy, I vas expecting someone else."

"Amanda?"

"Ja."

She strolled over and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"My head still hurts me. It was bothering me when I went back to Algebra."

He smiled gingerly. His tail unwound from his leg, where it hid in the hologram, and wrapped around her leg. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't vorry. It vill get better, I promise." His tail moved further up her leg.

Amanda came by and saw the two. "Kurt!" she yelled at him. He got up and unwound his tail, hiding it in the hologram.

"Amanda. Vait, don't go." he went after her. "Amanda." He grabbed her by the arm

"Kurt you had your tail so far up her leg that-"

"Amanda Kathy is my friend, you know zat. She is just having a real hard time and I don't vant to see her hurt."

"What about me?"

"Amanda, set's a stupid question, of course I don't vant to see you hurt."

She glared at him with a pouted look.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her.

Kurt came back to see that Kathy was gone. "Kathy?" He called out. Something in his gut made him worry.

"Finally I have you all to myself." Leo said.

Kathy woke up. Something wasn't right. She felt his hot breath on her chest, something she shouldn't of felt. She noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. Her hand were bound up over her head. She panicked and breathed hard.

"I got what I want." Leo went on top of her, his hand on a place that no hand should be on. Huge wings burst from his back, and Kathy could feel his skin dissolve into rough scales. Claws dug into her skin and she yelled out in pain. His hot sulfuric breath burned at her chest. His long leathery and bumpy tongue ran across her body.

She cried. Leo roared as he readied himself. Ready to shoot his hot seed into her. His long serpentine body rippled. She tried to cut free the ropes with her claws, but her shaking in fear didn't help. He opened his huge jaws, drool dripped from his fangs onto her bare flesh, as it burned with heat. She cut through the last rope and lashed at his face.

He roared in pain. He shook his head and found out he could only see in his right eye.

__

'What did you do!' He shook his head, black blood rained down on her. She went to his left, knowing he was now blinded in that eye.

Leo searched for his prey. His long claws scratched at the ground.

Kathy hid behind a barrel. She knew where she was. She was at the old beer brewery in the older part of town where nobody lived anymore. All the houses and building where to be destroyed until they workers sighted a dragon, and said it was cursed. Now only stupid teens go there to meet their fate with Leo.

She ran behind him, always trying to get on his left side. Leo's horse like ears picked up the sound of her claws on the metal ground. He turned his long neck, looking for her through his good eye.

__

'I want you dead. Die you little worthless female. Suffer a fate that I so long ago suffered.'

Kathy kept hiding behind machinery.

__

'Suffer the fate of being undead, of walking this earth forever. You could join me, be immortal, or you stay mortal, wanting a love you can't have. You could be the Demon Queen, and I your King.'

His long tail whip-lashed the air. He used his fore paws to knock down barrels and machinery.

__

'I will spare you if you listen to me. Be the mother of my child. Be the mate of the most powerful being on the planet.'

Kathy knew the reason Leo wanted her; he wanted her to be his toy.

Leo searched the place, but every time he went to the spot she was, she would mover back to an older spot, confusing him into circles.

As she went to a mill, she found a trap door. Kathy opened it and jumped inside.

It was dark and damp. Not to mention cold. She shivered, her breath visible in the damp cold air. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She had no way of getting out, and no way of telling anyone where she was. She sat on the cold hard ground, and curled up into a small ball to keep warm. She knew what happened to him. He was punished for what he did, the people that he killed. As their souls walked the land, they robbed him of his own soul, cursing him to live a life of immortality. That is why Leo was so scared of Asher. Asher could take away his life line, his dragon soul, and then he would be dead.

Kathy wanted him dead now. She shuddered one last time, then fell asleep.

"Vere could she be?" Kurt asked frantically. It was late, and no sign of Kathy. He paced back and forth, muttering in German.

"Kurt. Your making a German spectacle of yourself." Tobius said.

"Was? Ach, I mean vat?"

"Chill man. She's my sister, do you honestly think that I'm not worried?"

He shook his head. "I know, but, ach, I can't take zis man. It's 12:00, and ve don't know vere she is." He shook with fear.

"Leo took her to the old beer brewery." Asher said.

"How do ya know that?" Rouge asked.

"That's where Leo resides. He wants a place away from the people. So he took her there."

"To the brewery." Tobius muttered under his breath.

Kathy woke up to the chill of the room. She found out that this was where they used to store the beer. It was like a fridge, only it was actually an underground ice room. Her not wearing any clothes didn't help her either. She shivered profoundly. Her body ached with the burns and bruises, and cuts made by Leo. Hunger pangs shot throughout her body. She needed food, and fast. Her birdlike metabolism meant that she needed to eat at least every two hours, about two hours faster than that of normal people. And she would need to eat about two times more than average. Her bare legs wobbled as she got up. The air was still thick with the scent of alcohol, which bothered her acute sense of smell. She sat back down, knees up to her chin.

Tobius, Kurt, Asher and Rouge took the X-Van to the old brewery.

"Wait, what if Leo gives us the Welcome wagon, like burning our HEADS OFF!!" Tobius shouted irritantly.

"Tobius, we're going to surprise him. We'll distract him, and Kurt and Rouge will search for Kathy." Asher said.

"_We _will distract Leo? Do you mean you and this seat. Or you and the air particles.

"_Tobius_! I mean you and me."

"Alright, alright."

"Coward." Rouge said under her breath.

Kurt drove. His face was blank and expression less. All he wanted was Kathy.

Leo stopped searching.

"Where did you go you bitch!." He yelled at nothing.

He tried to find out where she could have gone. He was able to see in his human form, but was blinded in his left eye in dragon form. He tried to concentrate on her, but felt another presence. One that sent fear into his veins. "No, the Demon has found me."

Kathy huddled in the corner. She sobbed severely. She wanted to be rid of this pain that she felt, the pain of, not her head, but the pain of longing. She wanted Kurt to be there with her. She wanted him. She wanted him to hold her like he did and tell her everything was fine. For him to kiss her the way he did. For his gentle body to be warming her.

"Keep your guard up. Leo could be waiting. Just one simple rule, never look into his eyes." Asher said as they entered the brewery.

It was dark in there, and Asher could smell the horrible scent of sulfur and musk that came from the dragon.

"Where do we start?" Rouge asked

"Where the dragon's flame burned last."

"Hell man, this is creepy."

"It vas abandoned for a reason, right." Kurt said

"Maybe it was more than Leo, maybe this place is haunted, you know. Dude, this could be on like the X-Files."

"Zere actually is an X-Files. Learned zat from her." He sighed.

"What Kath tells you has polluted your mind man. Like she says, don't believe half of what I tell you, because it's like a circus sideshow, if you believe it's real, then maybe you're the one that has lost your mind." Tobius emphasized.

"Ja, unless zere really is a blue furred demon zere, zen maybe you should start to believe a little." He walked past Tobius.

"You actually sink so low as the people who call you that to believe it?" Asher said to Kurt.

"Vat?"

"Demon. You actually think that you look like a demon?"

"Vell, if your called one for your whole life, almost getting killed for looking za vay I do ven I vas young back home, zen it starts to sink in."

"You my friend are no demon. Demons traditionally have bat wings, horns, spikes, claws. Now I have those features, and you don't. If I went to your home town, who would they call a demon first?"

"Vell, I don't know. Zay might burn both of us at za same time."

"Not unless the fires put out." Asher made a quick movement of his hand. "That's the joy of being me. You can do almost anything, except walk on water."

Kurt smiled.

"What's that sound?" Rouge asked.

They all stopped to listen.

Leo closed his long jaws. He forgot that he made a raspy sound as he breathed.

"It was Leo." Asher said. He took out his sword. "Split up. Tobius and I will distract Leo. You two look for Kathy."

"Great, they get to look for Kath, and we get our butts burned." Tobius grumbled.

"Ya know how many places there is in this place to hide? Barely none. What if she not here? What if we're looking in the wrong place?" Rouge said

"Look, zere has to be someplace to look. Some place to hide."

"Like where Kurt?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then." she walked to an old mill and tripped on a trap door handle.

"Is zat a trap door?"

"I dunno, why don't ya look." She opened the door.

BAMF

Kurt teleported inside. It was dark and cold, and he couldn't see much. The thick scent of alcohol still lingered in the air. He heard a noise and snapped around. He couldn't see anything. As he turned his head, two eyes shone like cat eyes. "Kathy?" He walked over and could tell it was her. She huddled in a corner. He reached out, but she flinched. "Oh Kathy, it's me."

She looked up. She literally jumped into his arms. "Kurt, you don't know how I feel." she said between tears. Kurt picked her up. He held her cold bare body close to his.

Hey Leo. Looky, looky. Tobius taunted. He morphed into a black dragon, just like Leo.

__

'Die you SOB.' Leo roared. He flew after him.

Asher stared, not knowing which dragon was which. "Tobius! Which one are you!"

The one trying not to get his ass roasted.

"Gee that helps." He aimed his X-Bow at the dragon he hoped has Leo. He let go the trigger.

__

'NOoooooooo!' Leo roared in pain as the arrow shot through his arm.

"Asher!" Kurt ported to him. "Take her."

Asher felt awkward to hold Kathy the way she was, but soon collected himself and flew off.

__

'No!' Leo lunged for Kurt, his talons extended.

He grabbed him and rammed him against a brick wall, his large forepaw holding Kurt up. He gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of him.

__

'Die you demon. Die slowly, and painfully.' Leo scanned his mind, searching for a weakness, going through his memories and thoughts.

"GO TO HELL!" Kurt screamed at him.

__

'Oh don't worry, I am hell.' Leo opened his huge jaws. Kurt felt his hot breath on his face. Suddenly Leo felt hot pain searing through him.

Tobius morphed into a griffon, his forepaws equipped with talons like an eagle, gripping into Leo's hide. Leo let go of Kurt and turned his snake like head in Tobius's direction. He opened his jaws, ready to snap.

"GRRoooooawwwwlll!" Leo roared as Asher stuck his sword into his paw. _'The pain. Mercy, please!'_ Leo wriggled his huge body in pain. Pinned down by the sword.

"GO! I'll hold him off!" Asher shouted at them. They hesitated then ran.

__

'Ready to die Demon?' Leo opened his huge jaws, Asher looked up in horror as he saw Leo's jaws come closer.


	7. The Symbiote Effect

From The Author: Finally, my muse was dying out on me. Well I hope you like this next chapter, oh and Darksnidder666, thanks for the review, and I will have Demon and Rouge get together. This chapter is shorter. Well, here you go.

Chapter 7

'Where was God when I needed a friend'  
'Where was God when I came to an end'  
'Where was God when I lost my mind'  
'Where was God when I couldn't find'  
'Don't want to be up or down'  
'Where was love when I felt like hate'  
'Where was hate when I felt like love'  
'Where were you when you said you'd be there'  
'Where was the fear when I said I was scared'  
'Tell me what you believe'   
'I'll tell you what you should see'   
''Cause I don't know who to trust'   
'My heart is filled with disgust'  
'I can't take this'  
'Ladies and Gentlemen'  
'May I have your attention'  
'Are you ready for the joke'  
'Are you ready for the great deception'   
-Drowning Pool-Sermon-

"No!" Rogue yelled as Leo came closer. She ran to Leo and took off her glove, placing her hand on his scaled hide.

Leo roared in pain, and Rouge screamed. Horrible images flooded into her mind. Images of pain and torture, the images of killing people.

"Rouge!" Asher yelled. He got up and ran to her, pulling her away from Leo. "Rouge, Rouge, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, staring into his turquoise blue eyes. "Asher?" She said weakly.

"Thank god your all right."

Kurt knocked on Kathy's door.

"Kathy?" he turned he door knob. It was unlocked.

"Hi blue boy." She said solemnly.

He entered her room. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, like KoRn says, life's just peachy." she was on her laptop, putting her article on her website.

"Kathy you scare me. You are in za vrost situation, but somehow you bounce back. I don't get it."

"Simple. I don't want to think about what just happened to me over and over in my head. I just let it pass through my thoughts."

"Your strong."

"No matter how strong something is, it will always break."

"Kathy-"

"No! Your so lucky. You have had so much more than I ever did. Your lucky to be so fortunate."

"Fortunate? It didn't zink I vas so fortunate when people called me a demon and tried to burn me!"

"For Christmas did your father try to drown you by dumping you in the Chicago river? Did your mother beat you for not looking normal? Were you called a burden, a creature that should've never been born? Did you have to kill people to survive? Did you ever have a dragon controlling your mind? Did you ever had a feeling as though your skull was splitting? No, I did, I do. You could never know what I been through. You have had so much more than I have ever had, and ever will have. The one thing that I envy about you is that you had love, and you still do, me, I never had that, and I never will.

"All I got was false love. People would play with my feelings. You do just the same."

"Kathy, I have never played vith your feelings."

"Yeah okay, um let's think. You sleep with me, and then act as though nothing happens the next day, you just waltz on over to Amanda, nothing happened."

Kurt stopped cold. She was right. "Kathy, I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot in my life, and most of the time, they don't mean it. Sometimes I don't know what to believe. Not even from my best friend."

"Kathy, you know zat I mean it."

"Do I? That's what Trex said to me a lot. Look and see, he was lying." She turned her laptop off and got up. She passed him and walked out the door.

In the woods near the mansion, Asher meditated, collecting souls. His eyes glowed with the energy that flooded into his body.

A twig cracked in two. His wings snapped open.

"It's okay, it's just me." Rouge came by.

Asher turned around. "Hi."

"I wanted to thank ya."

"Oh you don't have to, I've done a lot in my life and people don't thank me."

"Well then I should be the first." Rouge smiled. "What re ya doin out here?"

"Meditating, the only way to collect souls."

"Collect souls?"

"Yeah it's my energy source. That's how I teleport, create that beam of light that scared the shit out of Leo, and do just about everything else."

"You kill people, like Leo?"

"No, no, no. I collect the souls of already dead people, most are the victims of Leo. But I can kill people, only out of self defense, and I have to be no more than twenty feet away from my victim to do anything to them."

"Aw see. So you like it out here more than you like it inside at the mansion?"

"I just feel more comfortable I guess."

"I would too if I had wings like doze."

Asher spread out his wings to a full ten feet across. "Yeah their okay, it gets me around." he flapped his wings and flew up. Rouge looked around.

"Where'd ya go?" Rouge turned around. She heard a thump behind her. She spun around. "Asher! Don't do that, ya scared me."

"Sorry." He smiled. Rouge smiled back.

"Okay. What's up?" Logan asked. He noticed Kathy and Kurt on opposite sides of the room.

"Nothing." Kathy said plainly.

"No, somethin's up. You and Elf are like Mutt and Jeff, always together, somethin's wrong."

"Fight." Kurt said. He was working on his French homework.

"You two had a fight? That's unheard of."

"Look Logan. I have a short temper, and the fuse is running fast, so you better leave me alone, or you'll be acquainted with my fist." Kathy said

"Scaly, you know better than to talk to me like that."

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Kurt snickered. "Kathy. I've said zis a lot to you, your crazy. No body has gone against Herr Logan and lived to talk about it."

"Yeah, listen to Elf."

"Ha! I listen to no one."

Logan snarled. He stared at the TV, a Clint Eastwood movie was on, and caught his attention. "Leave this channel on."

"Yes Sahib." Kathy obeyed. She got off the couch and handed the controls to Logan.

She made her way to the kitchen. "The leftovers are having a revolution."

"Hmph." Logan snarled

"They are riding on little tomatoes, and are slicing the meatloaf people in two with swords. Now they are storming the Tupper ware castle. Oh no, they just made off with the squash maiden. Uh, oh, they have spotted me." Kathy slammed the fridge door shut.

Kurt and Logan stared at her.

"Ve have to clean out zat fridge." Kurt teleported off.

BAMF

He reappeared by the fridge.

"You don't want to look inside. Trust me."

"I have everything under control. All you need is some cleaner, and tough sponge, and goggles."

"And flame thrower, and gas mask, and heat resistant suit." Kathy smiled

"Ja right." He opened the fridge and slammed it shut fast. "Okay. Time to get a new fridge."

"Told you."

"You don't lie."

"No I don't." She walked away from him. _'But how am I sure that you don't?'_

"Kathy." Kurt called out to her. She stopped. "I'm sorry. I really am."

She kept her head low and started to amble again.

BAMF

He teleported in front of her. "Kathy, you are my best friend, I don't lie to you. When I say I'm sorry I mean it."

She looked into his eyes. They were truthful. She collapsed into his arms. He held her close. "He will kill the ones you love."

It was late, and Kurt tossed and turned in bed. Nightmares plagued him all night. But the disturbing thing was that they were his memories of pain and torture. Horrible memories that were tinted with Leo's touch.

Kurt opened his eyes. He felt a warm beam of sunlight on his face. He looked around and saw he was in Winzeldorf, his home town, but it was quite. No one was there. No sound came from the village. Not the sound of dogs barking or babies crying.

"What do you think?" Kurt snapped to attention and turned around. Leo stared at him.

"Vat is zis? Some kind of sick joke?"

"As much as I like sick jokes, this is no joke. It is what will happen. Everything you see before you is the outcome of my power. I will kill everything in this town! Every person you knew, every person from that little circus you knew so well. Everything! And it is all your fault." Leo turned into the dragon. His long tail wrapped around Kurt's fragile body. _'You will suffer for taking her away. You and everything you see here will suffer too.' _Leo opened his long jaws. Saliva drooled down form his huge fangs. Kurt's eyes widened in terror as Leo's mouth came closer. He could see the new teeth coming out, the ever bleeding of his gums, the meat stuck between his fangs. His jaws came closer and closed down on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurt screamed into the night. He looked around saw that he was in his bed. He broke into a cold sweat. He stared out his window and saw a dragon like shape fly away. He breathed hard.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Scott rushed into his room. The others followed.

He looked up at Scott. "TV, Tobius turn on your TV."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

BAMF

Kurt stared at the television. To his fear, the same thing was on every channel. He stared at the set. Everyone was dead, everything was dead. All the people in his home town, gone. In a blink of an eye. The bodies spread on the ground, in the place they fell. Kurt started to shake.

"Nein, no." His voice shook. "All dead, zey're all dead."

Everyone stared at the set.

"This is ridiculous!" Logan roared.

"Logan, I underst-"

"Chuck, for once in your life shut-up. This Leo guy can kill anything, and anyone he wants to. We can't hide from him."

Kathy looked up at him. She could smell his fear. She then looked over to Kurt. He shook horribly.

"Well what are we like, going to do? If Leo can kill anyone, then like, maybe he could kill all of us next, what if that happens? Like Mr. Logan said, we can't hide. He'll just pick us out and kill us." Kitty said. Tears started to roll down her face.

"There's nothing we can do." Asher said.

"Asher, there has to be somethin that you could do." Rouge said

"There isn't. Leo wants Kathy, and he will kill until he gets her."

"So, basically he wants my sister so he could mess around with her? Hell I'm not going to let that happen. God damn it, I don't care if he kills me, the last thing I want to see is her in his hands." Tobius shouted.

"Well we gotta do somethin." Rouge protested.

"Well, this Leo dude, don't know that we're helping you guys." Toad said.

"It doesn't matter, he knows. Leo knows exactly what we're doing." Asher said.

"**FUCK**!" Everyone turned around and stared at Kathy. "Now that I have your attention." She smiled evilly. "We aren't going to let some dumb-ass dragon kill us, now are we? No. It would help if we just got our lazy arses and thought of something instead of just moping around here and complaining." She stood on the table. "Hell I'm with Toby, I'm not going to let this fucker get me." She stared down at Kurt. "This guy just killed an entire town of people" she said in a much softer voice. "and you know what? We are doing zip. Nothing. I'm not going stand for this. Now I say live and let die. Time to slay the dragon."

Leo slept in the brewery. He felt hollow. The amount of people he killed was greater than he had ever done in one time. And now they were getting back at him. His soul was being more drained each day. His eyes became blacker, and the four white spots where his iris should have been was now all but gone. He was now fully dead, but not dead. Nothing could kill him, except Asher. And he was going to kill him first.

Kurt put his spoon in and out of his cereal.

"Hey blue boy." Kathy said almost silently.

Kurt turned around and smiled. "Hallo."

"How are you?"

"Better. At least mein parents veren't zere."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just a little angry about what happened to me."

"Ja I vas acting like a fool."

"Your sweet, your wrong, but your sweet."

Kurt smiled. "It is just so veird. Everyzing I knew just gone. Everyzing. I can't believe it. My vorld just crumbled avay."

"At least you had a world to care about."

"Vat vould you do Leo killed everybody in Chicago?"

"I wouldn't like that."

"Vell? Zat is your vorld, Chicago is your home, and Leo just destroyed mine."

"Kurt listen, I don't want to fight again alright." She turned and walked away.

"Kathy. I'm just mad okay. I never zought zat someone vould do zis, it's hard."

"Yeah. Life can be unforgiving sometimes." Kathy stopped. "But you have to learn to live with it."


	8. Wanting To Escape

From The Author: I am soooooo sorry about not doing any updates in a loooong time. My muse vanished from me, but returned. Well I hope you like it, but it probably isn't as goos as the others since the only Leo related thing is him fighting with himself, but there is some Rouge Asher in here.

Chapter 8

'I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh'   
'I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away'   
'I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well'   
'I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome'  
'And I don't feel right when you're gone away'  
  
'You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore'   
  
'The worst is over now and we can breathe again'   
'I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away'   
'There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight'   
'I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open'   
'And I don't feel like I am strong enough'   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome'   
'And I don't feel right when you're gone away'   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open'   
'And I don't feel like I am strong enough'   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome'   
'And I don't feel right when you're gone away'   
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome'   
'And I don't feel right when you're gone'   
  
'You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore'

-Seether & Amy Lee-Broken Feat-

"What would you call an odd creature that lives on Earth?"

Kathy and Kurt were in biology class. She managed to sneak in her headphones, and since they were the type that went behind her head, the teacher Mr. Larson didn't notice.

"Ms. Hunter, would you like to participate?"

"What?" She snuck her headphones off.

"Could you name what you would think is an odd creature on Earth."

"Does it have to be scientifically possible to be real?" She asked

"Real, or extinct."

"Well, the thylacine is odd, since it is a marsupial that looks like a canid, but so is the giant ground sloth, or the present day frog fish."

"I know what else is weird, mutants." A student said

"Oh yeah, human beings, the only creature on this planet that kills for sport, polluted the planet, and picks on others that are different." Kathy got out of her seat. "Human being are a mistake of evolution! That is why quantum evolution is occurring, mutants are a way that mother nature is trying to fix her flaw." She looked the student strait in the eye. "Hello inferior." Her eyes switched from normal to catlike, then went back to normal.

"Ms. Hunter, go to Principal Kelly's office now."

"Yeah, I go but what does this jackass get? Nothing he gets away for the fucking incident." She got her stuff and walked out the door. "Oh yeah, fuck you America."

Everyone turned and stared at Kurt. He sunk low in his seat.

"Well, well, well. Would this be the eighth time this month Ms. Hunter?" Principal Kelly sneered at her.

"Yes it would." She smiled sarcastically.

"What is it this time?"

"What was the other times?"

"You have had an argument with all of the normal students."

"Yep." She tilted her head back and blew a bubble gum bubble. "One question? Why do you despise us so?"

"What are you talking about."

"Don't play innocent you mediocre excuse for a Principal, you just like to pick on us because we are different. Well get used to it. When we are gone from this school, there will be more each year as nature corrects her mistake."

"Are threatening me Ms. Hunter?"

"No, I'm just forewarning you."

"I hope you like serving detention with me Ms. Hunter."

"Kath come back yet?" Tobius asked Kurt.

"Nien."

"Why is she gone anyways?" Kitty asked. It was lunch time.

"I told you, she got in trouble during biology." Kurt said.

"Sorry." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Hidy-ho guys." Kathy said as she sat down.

"Hey Kath, what did Kelly do to you?"

"Detention. The usual. Anyone care to share their lunch? Principal Bastard kept me too long and I didn't have time to buy one at Dog and Suds."

Scott gave her a bag of chips. "Kat, ever think of not getting in trouble?"

"I have the right of free speech, but I guess in democracy was only an idea, not an action."

"Kat, your only 16, when your that age you shouldn't care about the government. You can't even vote yet."

"So? I have to care about the government. They do all theses weird things, like Area 51, or Pine Gap in Australia, or research facilities for mutants."

"Kat, have you been hacking again?" Scott glared at her under his shades.

"Yes."

"Stop that, you'll get thrown in prison for that."

"Why should I stop? The people need a right to know what our government is doing."

"They'll tell us when their good and ready."

"What about Roswell? It's been 57 years since the crash, an only five documents have been released, and most of the information was marked out, leaving you with nothing."

"You care too much about this." Scott snatched his chips back. "Why can't you act like a normal person. Your just freaky, even by mutant standards. Just give up on all this crap."

"Give up on it? I might waste away to normal."

"What a loss."

"Your mean." Kathy snatched his bag of chips. "Why do you care about what I'm doing anyways? And don't say because you're my friend, because I want a better excuse." She put her headphones on and turned her CD player on.

"Kat. Kathy. Raptor!"

She took one speaker off her ear, while the other was still on. "I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?"

"What? No."

"Then I can't let you talk to without an appointment. If I let you talk to me without an appointment, then I would have to let everyone else talk to me." She put her headphones on her ear again.

"12:30, Thursday, May 16th." He said to her.

"Hello there Mr. Summers." She smiled devilishly.

"You say I'm mean? Your evil."

"Maybe so, but you have five more seconds to talk to me. Five, four…"

"Kathy, no, wait stop."

"Two, one. Talking time is over, KoRn time is beginning." She put her feet on the table top, and tilted her chair back.

"Woink." Tobius took Kathy's headphone off her head.

"Toby! Woa." Her chair fell backward, her with it.

"Ha, ha." Tobius said.

She got back up. The whole cafeteria stared at her. "What? Never saw a person fall off a chair before?! Go back to your pathetic lives.! NOW!"

"You know, I think they have a drug to cure that." Tobius said.

"I'll get you fag."

"Sure sis."

"Like now." She pulled his chair from him.

He fell to the ground. "Ow."

"You know Tobius, OJ can kill." she poured orange juice on his head.

He staggered to his feet, orange juice dripping fom his hair. Two student walked behind him giggling. "What? You think this is funny?! Tell me what's so funny?" He shook his head, hair messed up. "Is it my hair? Or is my sister, like the Niagara falls, eroding the bedrock of my life!"

The two students stared at him, then walked away. The group at the lunch table burst out laughing.

"You think it's funny that I have an orange pulpy liquid dripping from my hair!?"

"I could have svorn it vas called orange juice." Kurt said in between laughs.

"He, he, he, he. Funny." Tobius said mockingly. Tobius turned and stared at Kathy. "What did I ever do to-" He thought. "Scratch that."

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Just zink of it zis vay Tob, now you have a reason to shover after gym." Kurt smiled big.

"Nnnn." He smiled fakely. then left.

"That was mean Kathy, but funny." Kitty smiled, wiping away tears of laughter.

Rouge walked home alone.

"Hey Rouge." Asher flew up to her.

"Asher! Are ya crazy? Someone could see ya."

"I don't care, unless you want me to leave." He said sadly.

"No, I just don't want anyone to see ya here, looking the way ya do."

"So your ashamed to be around me?"

"No, stop that."

"But if I don't care, then why do you care?" He hovered beside her.

"Because yer maw friend."

"That's nice to know." Rouge continued to walk. "Wait up." He flew after her.

"Asher, I'm just worried for ya."

"I can take of myself. I have since I was ten, it doesn't take much."

"Well, maybe ya need a friend to take care of ya."

"Who, like you?"

"yeah."

Asher stopped. "Well, I guess I'll do what you want." He vanished in a mist of black and purple smoke.

"Asher, I didn't mean for ya to go away." She stopped.

He reappeared silently. "So you want me to stay?"

"What? I thought you vanished from 'ere."

"I did, just behind those trees." He pointed.

She shook her head and laughed. "Asher, I do want ya to stay. Stay at the institute with us, with me"

"Gee, I would love to, but the open skies call out my name."

"Stay at the institute, and get a warm bed. Food, and ya can fly around the outside as long as yer like."

"I don't think so. My home is outside of four walls, and inside nature." He was about to put his hand on the side of her face, until she pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt ya."

"You won't." He put his hand an inch from her cheek, then his hand touched her skin. Nothing happened.

"I don't get it. People are hurt if they touch maw skin."

"I can temporally cancel out your powers." He said softly.

"Tha's a hell of a gift Asher."

"Yeah, but not all my powers can make a person happy." he put his hand away. "Some can kill."

"Asher."

"No, I have to go." He bent his knees ready to push off the ground, his wings spread open, and with one great flap, he was gone.

Kathy sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Pain surged through her skull. The pain was horrible, and she didn't know what to do. _'Why can't you leave me alone? Get away from me!' _she screamed in her head

__

'Because you are my prey.' Leo answered back.

Kathy stopped. She froze stiff. Leo could hear her. _'Get away, get away, go away from me! Why me? Why do you have to go after me? What importance do I have to you?'_

'Because you stared into my eyes, and now you shall suffer.'

"NO!" Kathy screamed out.

BAMF

"Kathy, vat's wrong?"

"He won't leave, he'll stay, he'll kill, he'll destroy."

"Kathy?"

"Something horrible will happen." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean Leo is the ultimate evil? We fought off Apocalypse, he was the evil, Leo is just some messed up guy." Logan said

"I'm afraid not Logan. Leo can kill anybody. He can kill everything on the planet if he wanted to, that's an apocalypse." The Professor said.

"So that means he can kill us at any moment." Jean said

"I honestly think the reason he didn't kill us already, is because he can't. Every person he has killed was non-mutant, leading me to think that he can't kill mutants, only in a fight, but not concentrating on them."

"That doesn't explain me." Kathy said

"True, Leo is a mysterious mutant. There are no records of him, which is making me think Tigris purposely got rid of his records so he would basically never have existed."

"He doesn't anyway." Asher said. "Only the dragon is alive, Leo is dead. He is literally a ghost, but if you keep him in dragon form too long he will stay like that, and be mortal once again."

"So he can't kill us? That's good." Tobius said.

"Yeah right." Kathy said

"So Leo is the undead?" Bobby asked

"No, he's alive, but he's dead." Asher explained to him.

"So he is the undead." Bobby repeated.

"Fine, whatever." Asher said irritantly.

Leo flew out into the city. He stared down at all the people. To him they were small and worthless, nothing more than a waste of nature. _'All the people yet to die. All the people who should be killed now, for they shall all perish one day, and I'm just making it quicker.'_

Leo blew out a puff of smoke. His handicap of being blind in one eye didn't help him. His head searched back and forth, like a monitor lizard's, forked tongue hanging out the side of his mouth like a dog's. His black eyes scanned the ground. His right paw hung, throbbing from the sword that went through it. Leo searched for new prey, another person to torment, to play with.

Kathy was only for mild thrills. She was strong, too strong to break, and Kurt snapped too easily, his shadowed past always sneaking up on him, and Leo found no amusement in that. He wanted a toy that was strong, but could break. A person that was cold, but at the same time kind.

Leo snorted. _'To have all this power, and no where to spend it. No one to care for a black dragon, but a dragon doesn't need love, a dragon needs treasure, and an occasional maiden to torture.'_ Leo snorted again, this time in amusement. He never remembered being so enveloped like he was with his dragon form. The feeling of being a dragon never crossed his mind. He never felt so dependent on his dragon form as he was now.

Leo scanned the ground, looking for the right person. _'Many people in the world. Many cities and towns to look, and so little time.' _He yawned. Killing was starting to bore him. And he hated the empty feeling he had inside. The feeling he got sickened him. _'But how am I to feel pity? I don't, I'm a dragon and dragon's feel no emotion.'_

'No, I'm not a dragon, I'm a human.'

'But you like to think that. _Think that there is some speck of caring in this soul of mine, the only soul you have left, and your lifeline.'_

'I can live without being in dragon form.'

'No you can't. You need me, you need the body of a dragon, because you are a worthless little human. A weak one at that. What are you without me? The dragon. No, your just a little white haired boy that was hated by his daddy.'

'I won't let you take over me.'

'Succumb to the dragon, fall to your knees, and kill the people.'

'No, no, NO!'

Leo roared in frustration. He flapped in the air manically, he shook his head. The dragon had a mind of it's own. It wasn't just another body to Leo, not anymore, now it was a living thinking creature.

__

'You will fall. You will kill everybody. You will even kill yourself, then the world will be left as a hell.'

Leo roared and plummeted to the ground, falling into a forest, branches scraping at him.

Thud.

Leo hit the ground, cracking many of his ribs. His long tail lashed out in pain. He let out a horrible moan, that sounded like a dying lion.

His wings shrank into his back, long tail vanished, the scales melted into soft human flesh. He stood up, weak and disoriented. He took the sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, hiding his black eyes.

Tobius sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Hey Toby, how about not flip the channels every five seconds." Kathy said

"There's nothing on."

"Zere's over 700 channels, choose one!" Kurt shouted at him.

"You know Toby, there is a guide, so you don't have to do that. That's one of the many perks about digital cable." Kathy said

Tobius looked down at the remote. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Now you do." Kurt said.

Tobius flipped through the guide at hyper speed.

"Vill you stop zat! Look for somezing, zen choose vat is interesting to you."

"Fine, fine." Tobius picked Saturday Night Live.

"That's better." Kathy said. Kurt stared at her. He worried about her. "What?" Kathy said, she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing."

"Hey Tobius." Kitty called to him.

"Yes'm Kitty-cat."

"Your cell phones been, like ringing for the past five minutes."

Tobius stopped to think. "Gotta go." He got off the couch and ran up stairs.

"Who would call Tobius?" Kathy said

"Himself." Kurt replied.

BAMF

He snatched the controls off the couch.

"No, wait." Kathy got off the chair and tried to take the remote control away from him.

"Nein." Kurt struggled with the hold on the controls.

"Fine then. Keep your spooty controls." Kathy got up and strolled off.

Kurt watched as she walked away. "Hum." Kurt shrugged. He flipped to Rocko's Modern Life.

"Give me that!" Kathy charged him. She struggled to get the remote away from him. "Let go!"

"Never!" He said.

"Alright then." Kathy said. She rubbed him on his ticklish belly. He burst out laughing, his hold on the remote loosened. "Ha, ha success." She took the controls out of his hand, and got off of him.

"Zat- vas- not- nice." Kurt managed to say in between laughs.

"Oh well." Kathy flipped to the History channel to watch a show on UFO's and aliens.

"No." Kurt moaned.

"Oh please knock it off, you saw the episode last week."

"So. I happen to like zat one."

"You say that for every rerun you see."

"Nein, not all of zem."

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant 99.9% of the time." She said nastily.

"Vhy don't you just buy za stupid show on DVD?"

"Because it's $34.95. I'm not paying all that money for a lousy 40 minutes of alien time."

"If it's so lousy, zen vhy vatch it?"

"Because my elven friend, this intrigues me."

"Ooo, it intrigues you, and vatching Rocko's Modern Life intrigues my too, so let's vatch it." Kurt sneered at her.

"Let's not. I like that show as much as you do, but I like Mysteries in History better."

"Zat's vhy zere is history class."

"You take European history, I take history on the Americas."

"Okay zen lazy American."

"Who are you calling an American?, I'm at least seven different European nations."

Kurt thought for a moment. "But your citizen, you vere born in Chicago."

"And I will die there too."

"Vat a great outlook on life."

"After I'm done with high school, I'm going to apply for UIC, and I'm going to go there, and I'm going to stay there."

Kurt froze. "Your going to leave me? Leave here? Vhy?"

"Because Chicago is my home."

"Germany is my home, but you don't see me hopping a plane to go back, now do you?"

"So, I don't like here. I like the big city, the people. I just feel home there, besides I was born in Southside."

"So?"

"You don't know the rivalry or the slums of there?"

Kurt shook his head.

"You do know there are two baseball teams right?"

"Ja of course. Vat other city has two baseball teams?"

"Good, well the Southside is White Sox, Northside is Cubs. I'm a Southsider, so I love the Sox, but the Southside is like the ghetto, slums, messy, not the best place to live. I grew up there, and look what became of me."

"Still, your going to leave?"

"Blue boy, still two years."

"So, only two years of knowing you, zen kaput."

"You know a wonderful thing called email came a few years back."

"I can't just email you, I need to talk physically to you."

"You are now."

"Vhy do you alvays have a point?"

"I dunno." Kathy stopped talking and watched TV.

Kurt stared at the remote as it just sat on the armrest. He smiled devilishly.

BAMF

"Ha, ha. Mine."

"Give me that back." Kathy got up.

"Vhy should I?"

"Because I said so."

Kurt shrugged. "Oh vell."

"Come here you." She lunged at him.

Kurt yelped.

BAMF

He teleported onto the top of a bookshelf.

Kathy looked around. "Where are you, you little blue beast?" Kathy said. She noticed his tail hanging down. She walked over to the bookshelf. "Ah, this must be one of those things you pull for service." She pulled on his tail hard. Kurt fell to the ground. "I would like a bubbly with some soda crackers with a can of cheese wiz." She snatched the controls from his hand.

"Ow, zat hurt." he complained.

"Aaawwwwwwwwwww, to bad." she still held his tail.

"You mind letting go of mein tail?"

"No." she let go. She sat on the chair, controls in hand.

Zeke walked by and plucked them from her hand. "What the? Zeke! Give me those back!"

"Give me a good reason?"

"I got ten of 'em." She raised her clawed hands.

"Yeah, and I got two fans loaded with venom." He ran his tongue across them.

"I hope you envenomate yourself." She said with her arms crossed.

Kurt was laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny blue boy? Tell me."

"Was funny is zat you fight this whole time for za damn zing, but in za end you don't even get zem."

"Eh, shut-up." She threw a pillow at him.

"Your still the same." Zeke said.

"Let's spread the wealth." She threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Bitch."

"I'm not a dog, I'm Raptor."

"What the hell do you call a female dinosaur?" Zeke asked her.

"A female dinosaur." she said.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Already am."

Kurt stared at the two of them fight. "I don't know if I vant to know your as long as he does. You tend to fight a lot."

"Blue boy, I hate the guy, and you're my best friend."

"Gee feather head, I'm so glad you care, but remember, if it wasn't for me Trex would have killed you."

"Okay then thank you."

"Scaly." Logan looked down at her.

Kathy tilted her head back and looked up at him. "Yes'm?"

"Your crocodile." He gave her Lock-Jaw. "Stop leaving it in the tub full of water."

"Okay one: Lock-Jaw is a he, not an it. Two: He is an American Alligator, not a crocodile. Three: I leave him in there because he needs water. And four: Why can't you just put him back in my room?"

"Um."

"I thought so." She took Lock-Jaw in her hands. The little beast nipped her finger. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." She pulled her finger away from his jaws.

"At least he likes you." Kurt said.

"Ha, ha funny." Kathy sneered. Kathy looked over at Zeke. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore." He grumbled.

"Vow, I didn't know a person could fall asleep zat fast, vell not someone in zeir zirty's."

"Sorry!" Tobius yelled. Kathy and Kurt stared at him. "Sara dumped me."

"Vat a surprise." Kurt said plainly.

"Oh well, other fish in the sea. Women can't leave me alone." Tobius ran his hand through his blue dyed hair.

"cough yeah right cough." Zeke said.

Tobius glared at him.

"Nice." Kathy said.

"Tob, are you sure your no za influence for System Of A Down's Ego Brain?" Kurt asked him.

"Maybe, that'd be cool because then I could get money. Lot's of money. Lot's and lot's of it. I'll by a pool and fill it with gold coins." Tobius rubbed his hands together in greed

"Can you svim in gold coins?" Kurt asked his greedy friend

"Noooo, but I don't care. I will have more money than… um than… Bill Gates! I will become famous. I will become rich, I will become happy. I will wake up in the morning and sing the Monty Python Money song!"

"Oh please no." Kathy said

"You don't the money song?"

"I do, but in the wrong hands it becomes a weapon of little destruction." Kathy said.

"Not really a weapon now is it?" Zeke said as he got up and walked away. He felt awkward in the situation he was in. Just then Pietro sped by him. "You little SOB, get back here!" Zeke yelled.

Pietro came back. "What up lizard?"

"This." He conked Pietro on the head.

"Owyoulittlebastardhowthehelldidyoudothatwithoutmeknowing?" Pietro said in his fast voice.

"I'll pretend I didn't know what you just said." Tobius said.

"How za hell did you understand him?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Tobius said fearfully.

"Oh please." Kathy said

"Vat?"

"What?"

"You said 'oh please'."

"So?"

"Vat vas at about?"

"I don't know, just felt like saying something. I could have said give me gravy or give me death, but oh please got you attention." Kathy put Lock-Jaw on the seat of the chair as she got up.

"What's with crocodile?" Pietro asked.

"God damn it you people. Lock-Jaw is an alligator, and American alligator from the Florida Everglades you dim wit. They are two different reptiles! A crocodile can survive in saltwater, and a an alligator can't! Alligator's are fatter, crocodiles are slender. Crocodiles are the biggest reptiles on earth, and alligator's are second biggest."

"Down girl." Pietro said backing away.

"Yeah you better be afraid of me you fleet footed freak."

"Look who's calling me a freak, freak."

Kathy's eyes flickered with hate. Only three words ran through her mind; maim, maul, kill. She leapt, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I'm going slice you head off and put it on a stake and slow cook it."

"Get off me bitch!" Pietro screamed at her. Kathy made an odd metallic hawk like screech at him.

BAMF

Kurt grabbed Kathy.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt said to her.

"I want him dead!" She tried to get at Pietro, but Kurt held her back.

"Nein, lassen Sie ihn ist!" (Leave him be.)

Kathy made a deep throated growl, then stopped struggling. She sighed. Kurt let go of her. She picked up Lock-Jaw and went to her room.

Tobius and Kurt glared at Pietro. "Bastard." Tobius said.


	9. The Pieces Fit

From The Author: Okay, you will learn tons in this chapter. Umm, that's it.

Chapter 9

'Crowded streets all cleared away'  
'One by One'  
'Hollow heroes separate'  
'As they run'  
  
'You're so cold'  
'Keep your hand in mine'  
'Wise men wonder while'  
'Strong men die'

-Breaking Benjamin-So Cold-

Roll Call!

Blade: Crazy Australian that is a human slice and dice.

Tigris: The father of Leo, and lover of Mystique.

Leo: The deranged boy with a dragon soul.

Zeke: The greedy slime bag that looks like a reptile.

Melissa: The female version of Kurt, AKA The Whore.

Scelene: The vampire, wife of Lupin.

Lupin: The were-wolf, husband of Scelene.

Asher: The Demonic looking guy who is a Van Helsing.

Illusionist: Haven't met him yet, soon though.

Asher sat on a rock in the woods behind the mansion, sharpening his sword.

"Do ya ever go inside?" Rouge asked him.

He turned around. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Aw have ma ways." She smiled sweetly. "So what are ya doin a out 'ere, all by yer lonesome?"

"Getting ready to slay a dragon." He smiled.

"Why don't ya ever go inside?"

"You always ask me that, and I always give you the same answer."

"What are ya goin to do when ya do kill Leo?"

"Probably leave. Go do what my family name is famous for. Killing mythological beasts. I already have a vampire and were-wolf on my list."

"Ya don't have to go."

"I want to."

"Aw don't want ya go. I want ya to say." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"But I want to go."

Rouge looked at him. "Why?"

"Because the longer I stay, the more I hurt."

"I want ya to stay, please." She looked up at him as he stood up.

"I can't." He turned around, hiding his blushing face. "I'm gonna take a flight." He shot up into the air.

Kathy leaned on a tree, her head aching. She knew Leo was near, close enough that she could smell his brimstone tainted breath.

She heard a horrible moan. Kathy snapped her head around. She saw Leo staggering, beaten, bleeding. She never saw him like this, so injured, so weak, hard to believe that he was the one causing all this pain.

Leo looked up and saw Kathy. He let out a yelp of surprise. "N-no, g-get away."

"What happened to you?" She asked. Something in her gave him pity.

"G-get away. If you c-come n-near me, h-he w-will kill you. G-Get away!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kathy said

"My father will kill you, Tigris wants you dead, and all of the X-Men!" He yelled at her, sputtering blood as he spoke. "The one he wants most is Kurt, keep him away from Kurt." Leo whimpered.

Kathy couldn't believe this. Leo was her mortal enemy, and he wanted to save her life.

Kathy heard a load roar.

"Tigris is here." Leo said. "It's too late."

Blade burst out of the bushes. "'Ere's Blade." He roared out. "Oh, 'ello poppet." Blade looked at Kathy in a deranged way.

She searched for her gun, but it wasn't with her.

Leo let out a roar as he turned into a dragon. He flew strait for Kathy, grabbing her with his taloned paw.

'If he kills you, then I die.' Leo flew fast, climbing up into the air.

"Why are you helping me? A few days ago you wanted me dead!"

'I didn't. The dragon did. I just wanted you to kill Tigris when you had the chance, but I didn't know you had a problem with Nigel.'

"Okay, but where does Kurt tie into this?"

'He's my half brother. I never knew that until today, and as him being Mystiques son, but not Tigris's, he wants Kurt dead. That's what his instincts are telling him.'

"But he had 16 years to kill him, why now?"

'Because for 16 years someone kept Tigris from knowing where he was, but now that Zeke lives with you, Tigris knows and wants to kill him.'

"Zeke? Zeke would turn anyone in if Tigris waved a wad of money in his face."

'Zeke was a close friend of Mystique, technically if Kurt didn't fall, she would have given him over to Zeke, and he would have raised Kurt.'

"But. I'm confused, Kurt never told me Mystique was his mother."

Leo turned his head and stared at Kathy. _'Why wouldn't he have told you?'_

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to keep something from me, but alternately I would be keeping something from him."

'What do you mean?"

"Well, Greggor was your half brother, and Kurt's."

'Who the hell is Greggor?'

"Greggor was Trex's son, and Mystique's. I'm guessing she cheated on Tigris, and went for Trex. They had a son, who was my boyfriend. Trex was probably scared that Tigris would find out, so on the night I first saw you, after you left, Trex killed Greggor, and framed me. I guessed he figured that Tigris would kill either him, or Greggor, so he got rid of him himself. I knew Mystique, and after she heard that Greggor was shot, supposedly by me, she hated me, but somehow she snapped to it, and knew I didn't kill Greggor because I loved him.

"I ran away only to be found by the X-men. I hoped that I would never have to relive that horrible night, but somehow it crept up on me as you showed up."

'All the pieces fit.'

"One thing I'm not clear on, is why did you kill Asher's parents?"

'I didn't mean to. I was young, and he and his family were a target. I tried to kill Tigris, but my powers were out of whack, and I killed them instead, all because I couldn't focus on Tigris.'

"You should have told him that."

'Do you think Asher would really forgive me?'

"I don't know? I really don't know much about him, but he is obviously not the forgiving type."

'I wouldn't think so if he lived alone since he was ten.' Leo flew straight. _'If I showed up to the mansion, what do you think the welcome would be?'_

"Pretty bad." Kathy looked down. "The view is great, now I remember why I hate flying."

'You're a raptor, shouldn't you be used to it, since a raptor is the ancestor of birds?'

"Don't be a smart ass, dragon boy." Kathy pulled out one of his scales that hung loose from his hand.

'Thanks. That itched for a week.'

"Heat resistant." Kathy said as she stared at the gleaming black scale. She realized that it wasn't black, but incandescent, shining with greens and blues.

'Brace yourself, we're going to land.' Leo stooped, gaining speed. The ground came closer and closer, then he slowed, his huge wings held out to stop the speed. He landed with a 'wump'. He let go of Kathy. He let out a roar and changed back to his normal form.

Just then, as if the roar was a cue, all the X-Men appeared. They all stared.

"What the hell are you doing here." Scott said gritting his teeth.

"Nice to know you remember me." Leo said clutching his stomach, and threw-up.

"Does he seem like a menace?" Kathy said.

Leo lay in the infirmary. He hated it in there. So closed, so bland. It made him feel claustrophobic. His arm was broken, and three ribs.

"Well Leo, never thought I would see you here." The Professor wheeled in.

"The world is a funny thing." Leo sat up.

"Tell me, why does Tigris, your own father want you dead?"

"'Cause I'm competition."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because that's what's wired into his mind. The children are competition, especially the ones that aren't his own."

"What do you mean, aren't his own?"

"Like Kurt. Tigris finds out he is here, then he will kill him." Leo took a deep breath. "Doesn't matter anyways, all of you will die anyways. Just a matter of time until the dragon regains control of me, then I will be out to kill you all again."

"Zeke, you know fucking well what I'm talking about!" Kathy yelled at him.

"That doesn't mean I should tell you!" In the study, The Professor, Logan, Leo, Zeke, Kathy and Kurt gathered.. "Just because I know doesn't mean I can tell."

"Why not?" Logan said.

Zeke glared at him. "Because I can't."

"You can't, or do you just refuse to." Logan said.

"I refuse to." He hissed.

"And why do you refuse?" Logan snarled.

Zeke froze. He leaned closer and whispered into Logan's ear. "Because if I tell, Nightcrawler might get killed."

Logan stared at him. "And you can't fucking tell that his face!" Logan pointed at Kurt.

"NO!" Zeke's forked tongue flicked back and forth.

"What the hell! My mother told you to tell him." Leo said

"This isn't exactly the best time, because if Tigris finds out that this blue mutant is Mystique's son than he'll kill him!" Zeke yelled.

"Vhy vould he kill me?"

"Shit. He wasn't supposed to know." Zeke said

"To late." Logan said

Zeke sighed. "Tigris, will kill you because a part of his brain is like a real big cat's. Tigers and lions kill the young that isn't their own. His mind is wired for that, and until he finds you and gets rid of you, he won't stop, because to him your competition."

"One vonders ven Mystique told you zis."

Zeke laughed insanely for about five seconds. "Because I was there when she fuckin gave birth to your blue furred hide." He sneered at Kurt. "According to her, I was supposed to protect you, but I failed that night when Magneto experimented on you."

"He vat?" Kurt's voice was shaky.

"You wanted me to tell you the truth, and none of you ever told him that, huh?" Zeke walked over the table. He poured himself a glass of bourbon. He drank it down in one gulp, then threw the glass at the floor, shattering it. "About two night after you were born, Magneto took you to activate the X-gene. You looked the way you do know, but if he didn't do that, you would just be a demon looking freak. No fancy powers, just freaky looks. Like I said, she made me swear to take care of you, but I failed at that. Technically speaking, I'm literally you Godparent. But you fell, and you we're lost, and until a few months ago when Trex fought you X-Men, I thought I was crazy, because 16 years ago I first saw you, and I thought you died, but there you were, alive and kicking." Zeke paused and calmed himself down. "Now, Tigris will kill you, unless he doesn't know who you are."

"But you vould turn me in."

"No I wouldn't. I wouldn't go against my word."

"Sure you would, you did that lot's of times." Kathy said

"I wouldn't break my promise to Mystique."

"That depends on how big the wad of money is that Tigris waves in front of your face." Kathy said.

"I wouldn't turn him in, even if he gave me all the gold they hold in Fort Knox. I would never let him die."

"He's telling the truth." The Professor said.

Zeke walked over to Kurt. "Look kiddo, you don't have to like me, hell if I care you could hate me, but the last thing I want to see is your lifeless body in the hands of Tigris. You have to trust me. "

Kurt looked at him. His eyes flickered with hatred. At that moment he hated Zeke, and he barely knew the guy, but obviously, if Mystique trusted him, then he could too. "Fine, I vont like it, but I trust you."

"The world is a lot smaller than you think." Zeke said to him.

"If Mystique trusted you vith mein life, zen vhy did just let fall. You could have looked."

"I did, but the last time I saw you was with your foster parents." Zeke eyed him

Kurt felt uncomfortable. He didn't like what his instincts told him about Zeke, but something in him said he was safe.

"Chances are, if you do fight Tigris, he won't know who you are, but that's a one out of a hundred chance. The odds are against you, and me. Tigris will kill me no doubt, especially since he sent Blade here." Leo said.

"Blade being here is the worst thing to happen. This guy is psycho, deranged. He is like a human Mr. Chopper. The only thing that runs through his mind is kill, slice, dice, maim, maul, and chop." Kathy said

"Why is it always the Australians?" Logan said.

"He is also known to hold a grudge." Zeke said. "So whoever busted his arm blade will pay."

"Now I have anozer person vanting to kill me!" Kurt said.

They all stared at him. "Um, do you actually zink he vill kill me?"

"No, because Tigris would want to kill you first." Leo said to him.

"Okay, so I put a bullet in his head, not so hard." Kathy said.

"No, if you actually get close enough without him tearing you head off." Leo said.

"Why do make everything sound so easy?" Kathy snickered.

"It's not easy. Plus, he'll want to kill you too, for you shooting him in the leg." Leo said

"How do you know that?"

"I scanned you mind that night, looking for a weakness. You know what night I'm talking about."

She did. "You stay out of my head Leo." She threatened him.

"Or what? Your going to shoot me? Go ahead, shoot me and see what happens."

Kathy took a step back. "I'm not just going to stand back and watch your psychotic father kill my best friend, then kill me. I watched Greggor die, I loved him, I'm going to watch Kurt die."

"Then close your eyes." Leo said, he took a step closer to Kathy. He glared at her under his shades, narrowing his eyes.

"Ahh. Leo stop!" She yelled out as a searing pain went through her head.

Leo shook his head. The pain stopped.

"Why did you do that?" Kathy said, voice shaky.

"I don't know, I didn't want to, but I just did it."

"Well, this has been an interesting meeting for all of us." The Professor said. "I suggest you two get some sleep." He motioned to Kathy and Kurt. "Leo, let me show you a room so you can sleep in tonight."

They all left, except Kathy and Kurt.

"Hey blue boy, you okay?" Kathy walked over to him.

"Ja, just trying to soak all zis in." He put his head down.

"C'mon, you get through this. Chances are Tigris wont go after you."

"It's not zat, it's Zeke."

"Oh. Trust me, you don't want to get to know him, like I said, he's scum" She patted him on the back.

Tigris stared into Melissa's orb. "So the little blue is Mystique's son. I shall have a fun time killing him."

The clock hit 7:00am.

"Good morning Bayville. It is a beautiful Monday morning, the birds are singing, the sun is shinning, and if your Kurt Wagner, then this is your wake up call to WAKE UP!!"

Kurt pulled the blanket over his head. "Ach Kathy, why can't you be a normal friend?"

"Because I'm a dinosaur humanoid, and my best friend is covered in blue fur, how can I be normal?"

"It vas rhetorical. And vake me up in za ugly afternoon."

"Kurt, wake up." She pulled the blanket from his head.

"Nein." He turned his body to face the other direction.

"Fuzz ball, c'mon, blue boy. Oh Kurrrrrt." Kathy leaned up straight. "Okay then." She grabbed him by his tail. "I was going to be nice, but oh well." She bit his tail hard.

BAMF

"Are you mad voman?" He hung from the chandelier.

"That had to be the worst thing I ever tasted. Blahch." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Zat hurt, and your complaining zat I taste bad?"

"Don't take it personally, all humans taste bad, kinda chewy and gamey really."

"Only you vould know zat."

BAMF

"Now zat I'm up, GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright. Sure are cranky in the morning."

Kathy walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you get Kurt up?" Scott asked.

"Yup, tough critter to get up, but I hot him up." Kathy took a doughnut, and a plateful of fruits.

BAMF

"Your evil." Kurt ported in front of Kathy, stealing her doughnut.

"And you're a pig." Kathy took back her doughnut. "Besides, think of it as a love nip." She said in a much quieter voice, so he could only hear.

Kurt smiled. "You really have to stop." Kurt whispered to her.

"Why?" she whispered back

"Because I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Your bad."

"I know." she smiled devilishly at him. "Anyways, you're the one that wants to get in bed with me any chance you get."

Kurt blushed.

"It would be nice if the two of you would MOVE!" Tobius shouted at Kathy and Kurt.

"Sorry." Kathy said sarcastically.

Kurt took out his biology book, he closed his locker door, and jumped. "Kathy! Stop doing zat!"

"What?"

"Suddenly appearing like zat!"

"You're the teleporter, I just stand there quietly. Then you close your locker door, and you get spooked, I can't help it."

"Vell at least make a noise or something." Kurt said as they walked to biology.

"If I growl, then I'd scare the shit out of you."

"No you vouldn't."

"Wanna bet blue boy?"

"Nein, it's your claws zat scare za shit out of me."

"Really?" Kathy smiled evilly.

"Ja." Kurt took a step away.

Kathy snickered. "Your funny, not in the ha, ha way."

Kurt pushed her aside.

"Hey. Cut that out fuzz ball."

"Are you nuts?" He almost wringed her neck.

"Sorry. Kinda slipped."

"Ja" Kurt glared at her.

"So, you uh wanna go to the movies after school?" Kathy asked

"No, I have a date vith Amanda."

"Oh."

"You don't like Amanda, do you?"

"What? Well, maybe , but that's just because my instincts tell me otherwise."

"Or because you like me."

"There's that too."

"We have to stop." He said as they walked into class

"Why, I'm having fun."

"You don't care if me and Amanda break up, do you?" He stopped.

"Well, that would be hurting you and I hate seeing you hurt."

"But you vouldn't care."

She sighed. "No I wouldn't."

He stared at her for a moment, then said "And you talk about Tobius being selfish."

"Look, why don't we discuss this later."

"Ja lets."

Asher flew over the treetops.

'Why do you spend these lonely hours doing this?' Leo said to Asher.

Asher stopped and hovered in the air. "What do you want? Just because everyone else has excepted you, doesn't mean I will."

'You didn't answer my question. As soon as you answer mine, I'll answer yours.'

"None of your business."

'Fine then, I thought I would just take a flight, like you.'

"Like me? Now that's an oxymoron."

'If you killed me now, then you wouldn't have any life source. The souls are channeled toward you, a symbiotic affect. Face it, if there wasn't me, there wouldn't be a you.'

"And if there wasn't a you, my parents would still be alive."

'They weren't supposed to die, but they would've anyways. Tigris targeted them, I tried to kill Tigris, but my powers weren't like they are now, I didn't have full control, and miss fired. Tigris should've died, not your parents.'

"And your telling me this because?"

'Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?'

"Depends."

'On what? I'm getting old here.'

"Your part dragon, you'll live to be 400 years old if your lucky, _if_ your lucky."

'Ooo, that hurt.'

"Want to make the pain worse?" Asher drew his sword.

'You live 18 years without a girlfriend and you turn out like this. But of course Rouge would be different, no.'

"Stay out of my thoughts Leo."

'The mighty Demon, his body a temple, but every temple needs loving.'

"I swear if you don't shut that toothed mouth of yours, I'll find a roll of duct taped big enough."

'That's and interesting image.'

"Why are you being so nice?"

'Because the dragon is dormant, and when it is dormant, then the real Leo comes out, not some evil person that whishes to kill.'

"I wouldn't trust you even if you were Gandhi."

'Be that way.' Leo flew into the trees, vanishing.


	10. Note From The Author

Note From The Author: Well, a new school year has rolled on in, and the writing of my stories will be slim. I just won't have enough time to put one up every week, so this story will take a long time to finish, but please review all the same, and I'm sorry for not having a new chapter up. Again, I'm sorry, hopefully it'll be up soon.


	11. The Shaman

Note From Author: The end of the chapter has the action. Well, that's it, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10

'Overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins'

'In an hour I'll be ok'

'I pray this pain will go away permanently someday'

'I'VE seen more than…'

'I should have to…'

'I'VE seen this on my own'

'This song is a,'

'Poem to myself,'

'It helps me to live... in case of fire,'

'BREAK'

'The glass, and move on into your own…'

-Taproot-Poem-

It has been two months since the X-Men's first encounter with Tigris and Leo. Tigris has laid low, but Leo seems oddly comfortable with the X-Men. The beginning of summer break.

Kurt was sleeping. His tail swished back and forth, he was having a good dream.

Kathy sat next to the bed. She looked at the clock. She could be nice and let poor Kurt sleep, or she could be Raptor. She chose to be Raptor. Kathy waited, but she was getting too antsy. The clock hit 8:30. She leaned over to him. "WAKE UP!!!" She yelled into his face.

"Yahhh!!" He fell off the bed. Kathy looked over the bed and saw that he had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Hey fuzz ball." She smiled.

"You!" Kurt got up and leapt to her, knocking her over to the floor.

"Hey, stop that!" Kathy scooted away and tried to get up, but Kurt grabbed her by the ankle. "Let go!"

"Nein!" He kept a firm hold.

Kathy plucked a hair from his head.

"OW!" He let go of her. "Your mean." He whined.

"You wouldn't let go of me, boxer boy." She pointed out he was wearing his boxers in bed.

"Go avay and let me sleep, it's summer break." He crawled back to bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Come on blue boy, wake up." She whined, mocking him.

"Leave me be"

"Kurt, oohhhh Kuuuuuurrrrt." She purred. "Get up fuzz ball. Blue boy. Kurt." She pulled the blanket off of him. He curled into the fetal position. "Kurt. Get up."

"Nnnghh." He groaned.

"Fine then. I didn't want to do this, but you made me." Kathy grabbed hold of his tail and yanked hard, dragging him off the bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get up!." He yelped. Kathy let go of his tail. "Zat hurt." He nursed his injured tail.

"Get dressed, go down stairs."

"Yes… mom." He said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Kathy sneered.

BAMF

Kurt 'ported' downstairs.

"Morning Kurt." Kathy smiled.

"Shut up."

"What's with you?" Scott asked.

"Kathy voke me up, in za most unpleasant of vays. Annoyance."

"Just because I care." She smiled at her furry friend. She poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Leo walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He became used to the X-Men, even though he thought that they were kind of a goody-two-shoes. His tall pale form made him stick out, not that his punk style, and white hair, black eyes, and ability to kill anything and turn into a dragon didn't help him stand out. What he found that was really annoying, was getting to know Kurt. Kurt thought, that since they were half brothers, they should get to know each other. Leo didn't like that idea. Hell, he tried to keep himself away from Kurt, but that was impossible. The little furry guy some how knew where he always was, and would port in front of his face.

Asher sat in a chair, eating a pop-tart. He decided to stay for a while. He said it was easier than living a life on foot and wing, but all the students knew he stayed for Rouge. He tried on an image inducer, but refused. If he didn't fold his wings close enough to his body, they would stand out in the hologram. And he complained about the pains in his wings.

Kathy looked up and saw the Professor wheel in. Now was her chance. "Hey, Professor. I was wondering, if me and Toby could go to Chicago for a bit, and check out Ozzfest in August?" Kathy asked, hopeful.

"No." He replied dryly.

Kathy sunk. "But why?"

"Because, I'm not having the two of you go alone, knowing how you are." He glared at her.

"Damn it!" Tobius said. "I would give my left nut to see Ozzfest." He complained.

"Not like it would matter." Kitty said. "You would, like just grow it back.

"Every time I think I hit rock bottom, someone throws me a shovel." He said, and slumped into a chair. "I'm blaming Monday for this." He said.

"Why do you hate Monday? What is the point?" Kathy asked.

"I need a scapegoat for what happens. So I blame Monday." Tobius gave her a Cheshire smile.

"You think you're a Cheshire cat?" Kitty said.

"No." Tobius said, then morphed into the Alice In Wonderland Cheshire cat. Now I do. He smiled.

"Like, cut that out!"

Okay. He morphed into a little purple dragon.

"That's not funny either." Kitty said.

Oh, c'mon. Something about me has to appeal to you. Look, I'm Locheed. 

"Don't either of you know that Locheed was the guy that built Area 51?" Kathy said. (I always wanted to get that off my chest. I was always sooo annoyed that the dragon was called Locheed, after the guy who built Area 51. Did the creators of the X-Men know that?)

Trust Kath to bring your imagination down. Tobius morphed back to himself.

"Actually the only thing active about me is my imagination." Kathy smiled.

"Sometimes Kathy, I zink your afraid to do zings." Kurt said.

"No, you got me all wrong blue boy. I actually have a deep seated fear of success." Kathy smiled at her blue friend.

"Umm, Kat, if your pissed off about Ozzfest, then maybe I shouldn't tell you that Metallica will be at Chicago too." Scott said, knowing Metallica was Kathy's favorite band.

"Excuse me while I find some rope." Kathy said.

"Put us out of our misery." Tobius smiled.

"Bastard." Kathy said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me." Tobius said.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout a dictionary!?" Kathy threatened.

"Now, words will harm me." Tobius backed away from his sister.

"Ya, you better be afraid."

"Raptor! No killing your brother." Zeke said.

"Why?"

"Because you killed twelve people in your lifetime, do you want to make it thirteen?"

Kathy thought about his words. "Yes." She smiled, then went back to Tobius.

"Hey!" Tobius exclaimed, the turned into a cheetah and ran.

"Easy as killing an ant." Kathy smiled.

"Kat, cut that out." Scott said

"Stop calling me Kat! Or you'll be supporting those shades up you right nostril!"

"Down girl." Scott said.

"I'll calm down as soon as that shit head of a brother drops dead."

"Now wait a minute. I might have a big ego, I like money, big words confuse me, and I have an attention span the size of a gnat, but I'm not a shit head!" Tobius yelled

"Yes you are, shit head." Kathy said.

"That's it! I can't take it any more! You die now!" Tobius leapt at his sister.

"Go away you morphing freak!" Kathy sidestepped and Tobius crashed into the wall.

"Ow, ow, ouch, pain, whimper, cry, moan." Tobius mumbled.

"Are you like, okay Tobius?" Kitty asked.

Tobius looked up. "You care?" He staggered.

"On second thought…" Kitty said.

"I'm going to go and shoot myself." Tobius walked away.

"Doesn't really matter. Now does it?" Kathy said.

"Gahhhh!" Tobius morphed into a tiger and attacked Kathy.

Kathy, again sidestepped, and again, Tobius crashed into the wall.

Not again. Tobius staggered onto his feet, then morphed back to his normal form. "You know what…"

"No I don't." Kathy said before he could finish.

"Again, Monday." Tobius slumped into a chair.

"Again, he acts like a Doofus." Kathy sighed.

"I'm not a Doofus." He grumbled.

"Don't the two of you, like ever bond, or something?" Kitty asked.

Kathy and Tobius looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, that's a good one, ha." Tobius said.

Kathy stopped, then looked up at Kitty. "Oh, are you serious?"

"Do we bond? Hmmm." Tobius said.

"Are we bonding now?"

"I don't know."

"If so, then it's been two minutes."

"That should be good for the rest of the week."

"Yup." Kathy agreed, then they both walked away.

"I don't get it. They're like, brother and sister, and they like never do stuff together, you know." Kitty said.

"Just be glad zat zey at least fight." Kurt said.

Leo sat out in the sun in his dragon form, sun bathing. He actually kinda grew to like it here. At least here he had control over his dragon soul, the Professor and he had sessions together, and each day he had more control over his powers. But not full control. The dragon would sometimes creep back, and terrible things would happen, but it was usually in his sleep, when his subconscious was off in dream, and the dragon would find a way. Unluckily for the dragon, Leo would wake up, and the dragon would fade.

He felt something on the tip of his snout. Leo opened his right eye, to see Kathy. He grunted. _'What is it?'_ He moaned.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd come by and annoy somebody. Your worth the challenge." She said, rubbing the scaled skin around the massive horn on his snout.

__

'Do you mind? I'm supposed to be an evil, fire breathing dragon, and your degrading me.'

"Oh, but it's just so much fun." Kathy smiled.

Leo stared at her, with his cold black eyes, then dragon grinned.

"Your just a big scaly puppy, you know that, don't you?"

__

'I rather not answer that.' Leo closed his eyes.

Kathy dug one of her claws into his snout.

__

'Hey, what the hell?'

Kathy smiled. "Got your attention dragon boy."

Leo glared at her, then lifted his head up. Kathy gripped the end of his snout and held on.

"Leo! Put me down!"

He lowered his head. _"What's wrong Raptor? Afraid of heights?'_

Kathy glared at him. "I could blind your other eye right now, you know that."

Leo turned into his human form. "Ooo, I'm so scared."

"You better be dragon boy."

"Yeah, yeah. You keep calling me dragon boy, and I'll turn you into chop suey."

"Ooo, I like Asian foods."

Leo glared at her, but soon stopped. He didn't want to hurt her. "Annoying ones behind you."  
"What?" Kathy turned around to see Kurt. "Hey blue boy. What's up?"

"Your aliens tracker is beeping like crazy." He handed her the tracker.

"Damn, I was ignoring it." Kathy took it. "Great, the Congo."

"Great, let me count za vays to get killed." Kurt moaned

Leo smirked. "The Congo, well have fun." He began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going? Your coming with us." Kathy grabbed Leo.

"Fuck."

The X-jet took off. Leo sat in a seat next to Kathy. "I could just fly there too." He said

"Yeah, and you wouldn't follow in a heart beat." Kathy said to him.

"Good god, I'm fucking thirty six, and I look and act like a seventeen year old, I truly have no life." Leo said.

Kathy patted him on the shoulder. "I know, you don't."

Leo shot her a mean look. "I'd watch yourself if I were you."

"You wouldn't hurt me Leo, I know you." Kathy said.

Leo turned his head away, and sighed. "I might not be able to resist it for long though." He said almost silently. "The dragon has tried to regain control. I can't help it Kathy, he will come out again." Leo sighed again. "I don't want to hurt you like I did. I don't want to watch myself to that to you."

"Leo, you have will power, you can stop it."

"No." He said sternly, and loader. "I can't. You don't understand Kathy, the dragon is powerful. He's smart and cunning, I can't stop it. The only way to stop it is to kill it."

"But then-" Kathy said, but Leo broke her off.

"Exactly. I die. That's just what will happen, and just the way things have to be Kathy."

"No, I'm not going to let you die."

"Then you'll die."

"So then I will."

"So, where are these aliens Kat?" Scott asked her

"Close by." Kathy said, looking at her tracker.

"I zere anyway to tell vat it is?" Kurt asked, walking over to her.

"Nope, we just have to do it the old fashioned way. Kill, or get killed." Kathy said.

"Great, I'll notify my next of kin." Kurt said.

"You do that blue boy." Kathy said, staring at the tracker. "I looks like there's two…no four…five, their multiplying."

"What?" Scott walked over. "Your right."

"What does that mean?"

"I means we got a shit load of things to kill." Scott said.

"That's not good. Look, more, now there's ten, eleven, twelve. They reproduce like cells."

"So by the time we find these things…"

"There could be over a hundred of them." Kathy said, looking up at the older mutant.

Tobius swung from tree branch to tree branch as a rhesus monkey. Looks like we got a lot of these buggers. He said.

__

'Thanks Tobius.' Jean said to him in thought. "We got a problem."

"Already knew that when mutants were hated throughout the world." Kathy said.

"Bigger problem Kathy." Jean said.

Hey, wait a second, all the creatures look exactly the same. Tobius jumped down from the tree, and landed on Jean's shoulder. Like a mirror image or illusion like. 

"And illusion? Well one of them has to be real." Jean said. "Or the tracker is giving off wrong readings."

"The morpher is right." Said a voice from the trees. Whoever spoke had a clear African accent to them.

"Who's there?" Scott called out.

"No one of your concern." The voice spoke again.

"It is our concern." Scott said back.

"If I must." A man leapt down from the tree. He was African, with the whole tribal garb of a shaman. He must have been in his 40's, and was in lean, muscular shape. "I am Illusionist. Tigris was right, you 'X-Men', do come to any call." He waved his tribal stick, which had a human skull on it, and the illusion of multiple creatures came to one.

"My father sent you? How did he know to send us here?" Leo asked. He didn't want anything to do with this if Tigris was involved.

"That blue whore's orb. She can see many things, and as being a shaman of my tribe, I was paid big American dollars to see to it that you X-men didn't make it out of the Congo alive." He clicked his tongue, and the alien came to him. It looked like a cross between a wolf, and a monitor lizard. It walked on four legs and held it's legs under it's body, and had short fine sparse hair on it's body. It had a long tail, that, near the end, looked like a crocodile tail. It had huge saber teeth, and flangs to protect them. It was cheetah spotted, with stripes on it's hindquarters. It had a long, deep head. "My pet, I have learned, is a very good hunter. Can track you down better that a leopard. The Congo isn't a safe place for such novice people as yourselves. Walking through my peoples territory, as though no one was here. I disgusts me. If my pet doesn't get you, then the Mokle-Mbmembe will." Illusionist waved his tribal stick. An image of a huge sauropod, or long necked dinosaur, appeared. It was different somehow, shorter neck, with a small horn on it's snout. "You see, it may be a plant eater, but it was a brain smaller that fruit, and will attack anyone that comes near."

"That's just a folk legend." Kathy said. "The Mokle-Mbmembe isn't real."

"How sure are you of that? How sure are you of that?" He clicked his tongue again. His "pet" looked up, and eyed the X-Men. It's tail tip twitched. In an unknown language, from the unknown tribe he is from, the creature sprinted toward the X-Men.

"Oh no you don't" Jean stopped it in mid-sprint. It let out a horrible cry, that made everyone, except Illusionist, cup their ears. Jean set it down.

"Don't try to hurt it, our it will cry." The shaman smiled like an imp, is white teeth standing out against his almost black skin. "You see, Tigris wants me to make sure that little blue fella next to you, is not going to come with you." He pointed at Kurt.

"How does he know who I am?" Kurt asked, gritting his teeth.

"Again, the whore's orb. Tigris knows that you are Mystiques son, and not his own, so he hired me to kill you X-Men, and take little blue." He paused. "Then Tigris will do to you as he wishes."

"And what if you say no." Kathy said, her claws twitching, ready to slice.

Illusionist smiled, then clicked his tongue again. His "pet" stood up, it waited for the rest of the commands. "Then my "pet" will kill you."

Logan unsheathed his claws. "You and that thing. Pshaw, I doubt it."

"Very well then." The shaman sighed. He clicked his tongue again, and the beast wwent running. About to leap at Logan, saber fangs ready to cut through his neck, Logan dug his claws into it's chest. It let out a horrible ear piercing cry, louder than the last. Then it went limp, and moaned.

"So this is your "pet"? Nothing more than a lizard." Logan put it to the ground. It still breathed, but barely.

"No." Illusionist stared at his poor beast, then shifted his gaze to the X-Men. "No!" He yelled out, and a huge wall of blue flames appeared between the shaman, and the X-men. Then the flames died, and the shaman, and his "pet" were gone.


	12. Taken

Note from the author: Finally I have written again. Sorry to all that read my story, I know it's not many. Well lotta stuff, send me reviews, peace.

Chapter 11

'Yesterday was a million years ago'  
'In all my past lives i played an asshole'  
'Now i found you, it's almost too late'  
'And this earth seems alleviating'  
'We are trembling in our crutches'  
'High and dead our skin is glass'  
'I'm so empty here without you'  
'I crack and split my xerox hands'  
  
'I know its the last day on earth'  
'We'll be together while the planet dies'  
'I know it's the last day on earth'  
'We'll never say goodbye'  
  
'The dogs slaughter each other softly'  
'Love burns its casualties'  
'We are damaged provider modules'  
'Spill the seeds at our children's feet'  
'I'm so empty here without you'  
'I know they want me dead'  
  
'I know its the last day on earth'  
'We'll be together while the planet dies'  
'I know it's the last day on earth'  
'We'll never say goodbye'

-Marilyn Manson- Last Day on Earth-

"They got away!?" Tigris roared at Illusionist.

"I-it wasn't my fault." The shaman pleaded. "They are stronger than you think, Tigris."

"Really? Well tell me, why do I always try, I always send someone else to do my dirty work. But obviously, you don't care." Tigris glared at everyone that was in the room.

"Tigris, you might be strong, but you can't win." Illusionist spoke.

"I want them dead, and I want Nightcrawler's dead body at my feet."

Mystique froze. She didn't care much for her children, but she cared for Kurt. "Tigris, d-don't be rash." Her voice slightly shaky.

"Ah, my mate, yes I know about little blue being your son."

"What about our own. What about Leo."

"Leo, I don't want anything to do with that boy, he's a freak, not my son. I will never except that creature as my son."

"That creature is our son! You said you wanted the X-men dead, not Leo."

Tigris got up from his chair, and began to walk out the room.

"Tigris! You lied to me!"

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to mention that part." He grinned. "I want you to secure her." He whispered to Lupin. "Don't let her leave this room."

"Yes sir." Lupin obeyed.

"Ta, ta dear. You're in my thoughts." Tigris said as he closed the door, Lupin and the others followed.

"No!" She ran to the door, but was too late. She was trapped. "No, no, no, no, no…" She leaned against the door, and slowly slid down, sobbing.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Tigris?" Lupin asked.

"As long as she's keeping me away from my goal, she well not stand in my way."

Lupin stopped walking, and stared at Tigris. He turned around to face the door. "That poor woman." He said silently.

00000000000000000000000000000

Leo watched as they died. He saw the look on the boy's face as he saw his parents die next to him. The demonic looking boy looked up and glared at him.

"One day, one day I will kill you." He pointed his finger at Leo.

"I didn't mean it, that wasn't supposed to happen. Please, please forgive me."

The boy picked up a rock from the round, and through it at Leo, hitting him in the head. Leo fell, put quickly got up and ran.

"No, no, that wasn't supposed to happen." He ran as fast as he could, then stopped at a pond. He looked into the pond. "What did I do?" He removed his sunglasses and stared at himself in the pond. "Why can't it kill me, like it can kill the others?"

__

'Because they are weak.'

Leo jumped. "Who's there?!" He looked around. "Answer me!"

__

'Look, into the pond, and you will see.'

Leo slowly walked to the pond, step after step, his breath growing harder. He peered into it and saw himself. "No, no, that can't be right. I don't want to kill."

__

'But the dragon does. And the dragon is stronger than you. You are a human, a weak human, weak, powerless, defenseless.'

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO,NO,NO!" His chanting grew louder. "Leave me alone!" He closed his eyes.

__

'Look into the pond, and you'll see who you truly are. What you truly are.'

Leo didn't want to, he didn't want to stare into the water, and see something that wasn't him, but something forced him to open his eyes. He stared into the water, and saw a black dragon, staring back at him. "Nooooooo!" He yelled, but something happened. He was engulfed in something dark. It felt cold, and mean. He wanted to run, but couldn't. Suddenly he felt this horrible, sickening feeling, as his bones dissolved and stretched, scales coming out of his skin, claws growing out of his fingers.

Then it stopped. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to see what happened. Again, something forced him to look. There he saw the same dragon, only, he realized, it was him.

"Get out!" Leo yelled and fell off his bed. He looked around. He was in his room, at the mansion. "It was a dream. Only a dream." His voice shook. "But why did it feel so real?"

__

'Because of me!'

Leo snapped to attention. "Get out of my head. I'm not your slave! Get out, get out!" Leo screamed into the night. He got to his feet and looked into the mirror, the dragon looked back. "No!" He punched the mirror, shattering it, and cracking his knuckles. "Shit." He held his left hand. He frantically searched back and forth around the room.

__

'You'll lose. You'll fail. You're my slave, and you won't win!'

"Nooo!" He fell to his knees. "Leave me alone!" He sobbed.

__

'Face it, you're weak, and pathetic. You won't win, I will always stop you from your goal, you will die!'

"Leave me alone, please, leave me alone!"

__

'Never!'

"Oh, god, get out!" He clutched his head. "Get out, get out, get out, get out, now!"

__

'You are weak in this state you are in. I can make you strong again.'

"I don't want to kill again."

__

'But that's the only way you can be stronger.'

"No, I don't want to torture her again, I don't want to see her dead, I don't want to see anyone dead."

__

'Then you will parish yourself.'

"I don't care, as long as you're gone."

He felt the dragon pull away._ 'As you wish, but, I will be back.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kathy opened her eyes. She felt something wrong. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, the pain in her head returned. "what's happening?" She sat up, her hands clutching her head. Then, it faded. Her eyes were wide, and her pupils dilated. _'Leo, what's wrong?'_ she thought, hopefully he could hear her.

__

'Dragon, won't-leave me-alone, trying to gain control, trying to kill me.' His thoughts were parted, and hard to understand.

__

'Should I get the professor? Or Jean?'

'No, leave me alone!'

"Leo…" She didn't say anything else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know." Leo said to Professor Xavier.

"Leo, you can fight him. You just proved it last night."

"Yeah, but that was hard. It felt like he was tearing me apart. Trying to kill me. He want out, and I can't help it." Leo said, his white shaggy hair in his eyes. "Charles, I don't think I can get through this."

"Leo-" Her began, but Leo cut him off.

"It won't happen, I will die, but the thing is, I'm tied with Kathy, if I die, she will too. What do I do?"

"I don't know Leo, I really don't."

"Should I stay here?"

"Yes, this is the safest place for you to be."

"What do I do though? Can I fight him?"

"That is for you to know, Leo, and for the rest of us to find out." Professor Xavier said in an uncertain voice.

"But what if _I _don't know? What if I'll never know?" He said in such a voice, that Xavier couldn't believe that this was Leo speaking.

"Then, we all die." He said with a voice that sounded like the world was on his shoulders.

"Not much of a decision, is it?" Leo sighed.

"No, but we have to find out." The Professor sighed. "Or there will be on future to look forward to."

00000000000000000000000000

Tigris paced the floor like a caged animal. "I want you to find them!" He bellowed at Blade.

"Aye, mate, I would if I could, but, I just don't think-"

Tigris cut off. "Exactly, you don't think. I want you to go to America, and bring that blue bastard to me, or I'll make you into a pair of leather boots." He glared at Blade.

"But, what about Mystique, s-she doesn't want you to hurt the little fella."

"Since when did you listen to someone besides the voices in your head?"

Blade scowled. "A, I don't need your bossy attitude, pushing me around."

"You have been hired by me, to serve me, and to kill the people _I_ tell you to kill. Do you understand me, Blade?"

He glared at Tigris, then raised his left arm. "You might be payin' me, but I won't listen to a single, fucking word you say. I aint goin' to kill that shelia's son, now that I know." He turned his back, and began to walk away.

"If you bring him to me, I'll give three million dollars."

Blade stopped. "Three million?" He turned around, with a grin on his face. "Would you like him alive and well, or slightly beat up?"

00000000000000000000000000000

Kurt walked down the sidewalk. He sighed. Nothing really made sense anymore, it was all so confusing for him. The thought of what Tigris would do to him, if he found him, lingered in his mind. _What if he does find me? What will he do to me? He knows who I am, but just thinking about it…_ Kurt shook his head. _No, he can't find me, he's in Europe, I'm in Bayville, New York , he won't find me._

Kurt sighed. He was so scared to be by himself right now. He didn't even know what to do if Tigris came. _Teleport you ninny._ He thought to himself. "How could I be so stupid." He murmured.

He heard something from the alley he just passed, and froze. "W-who zere?" He said, his voice shook.

"Oh, just your average, everyday mutant assassin."

__

That voice, I know that voice. I heard it before.

Then it hit him.

__

"I'm gunna skin your blue furred hide, and place it over my bead."

Blade!

"Nein, get avay from me." He jumped back.

"Oh trust me, you won't feel a thing."

Kurt backed away, ready to run, but Blade gave him a dose of chloroform. "Night, night, don't let the tiger bite." He grinned manically.

000000000000000000000000000000

Leo scanned the skies, flying a few hundred feet above ground.

__

'Oh, god, why did I get stuck looking for that blue pain in the ass.' Leo snored. He was slightly worried though. Kurt was his younger brother, half his blood, and he still inclined to look after him.

__

'Where are you, you little son of a bitch?' Leo just thought about what he said. _'Hmm, not really that harsh when you really think your mother is a bitch.'_

He searched the ground, no sign of him.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I finally have you." Tigris said, looking over at Kurt, who was strapped to a table. "Let's see, what should I do to you?"

Kurt grimaced, and opened his eyes. He searched around the room. _I remember this place, it's the laboratory that I teleported to, the last time I was here._ He tried to move, but found three straps holding him down. "Let me go!"

"What? And free this treasure?" He grabbed Kurt by the base of his head, just below the chin. "I want to make your death as painful as possible. And then I will skin you, and sell your fur for about a few million." He rubbed Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes, blue fur, an amazing thing." He glared at Kurt. "And those eyes, yellow." He grabbed Kurt's thrashing tail. "And a tail. I thought I was an animal, but you, you are the prize of all us freaks. You could make me thousands if I displayed you." An evil smile crept on his striped face. "Yes, not human, but a sub-species is what I would label you."

A flicker of anger appeared in Kurt's eyes. "I vould razer see you displayed as some animal. Come one, come all, come see za amazing half-man half-tiger." Kurt scowled.

Tigris frowned, then slapped Kurt across the face. "You are lucky that I didn't kill you right then, and there!" He yelled.

Kurt didn't show any emotion, but inside he wanted to run for his life. His body shook with small spasms. "V-Vhy do you have to do zis? I never even knew who you vere, until a few months ago."

"Because it's written into my brain. It doesn't matter, as long as you are here, you will die today."

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Tigris pull some sort of tool out. Then, what he realized what it was, terrified him. It was a modified shocker, ready to give him a painful electric shock.

"So, let's see what ninety volts will do to you." the rod in Tigris's hand came closer to Kurt.

"Leave me alone! Bitte, please, nein, don't hurt me!" He pleaded, half sobbing, but it was no use, the metal rod touched his arm, and he felt a horrible pain throughout his body, as if the electrical currents were traveling through his vanes and nerves. He screamed in pain.

Tigris pulled the rod away. "Well, it seems affective." He grinned.

Kurt breathed heavy, short breaths. He could smell his singed fur. _Oh god, please don't let him do this to me, please get the others to find me._

Tigris un strapped him from the table, and dragged him off. He was to weak to get up right away, and fell to the ground, as Tigris grabbed him painfully. "Ahhh, please, stop this." He managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"What, and stop this fun? I think you have more to endure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I couldn't find him." Leo said.

"What if Tigris got him?" Scott said.

"Well that means that he must have sent someone to get Kurt." Kathy said.

"He probably sent Blade. That little crapper will do anything for someone, even if it means crossing the sea." Zeke said. "Shit." He sighed.

"So, would Tigris still be in his castle?" Scott asked Zeke.

"Probably, there isn't really any place else where he would go." Zeke said. "But then again, that place is huge, it could take you hours just to find Kurt. But the best chance is that he would be in my lab."

"Your lab?" Kathy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I have a lab, but that Whore took claim over it." Zeke said to her. "And I have many things down there that Tigris would use on Kurt."

"So, you mean that there are things in your lab that could kill Kurt before we get there?" Scott said to Zeke.

Kitty gasped. "Kill him?"

Kathy showed no emotion, but turned her head away. "So the plan is?"

"We go there, kick ass, and get elf back." Logan said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tobius looked over at Kathy. "Hey, Kath, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah, I'm fine." she said as they got onto the X-Jet. "I just hope we get there in time."

"Don't worry sis, we'll get him, and Tigris will pay."

Leo heard what Kathy said.

"You want to move it, Dragon Reaper?" Asher said.

Leo turned around. "Dragon Reaper? That's new." He said, and sat down in the nearest seat.

"That's all you are, a killing machine." Asher said to him.

"I never asked you to hate me, and I never asked you to like me, but I ask you not to insult me." Leo glared at him.

"You asked me hate you the day you killed my parents." Asher gritted his teeth.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want? A gift basket?"

Asher grabbed Leo by the throat. "I want my parent's back."

"Asher." Rogue put her hand on his shoulder. He let go of Leo.

"Yeah." He straightened himself. "I want to see you dead, even if I have to deliver you to Tigris myself." He said to Leo.

00000000000000000000000000000

They landed in front of Tigris's castle.

"Why do the bad guys always have such big lairs, I mean don't they want to be secretive?" Tobius asked.

Kitty shrugged. "Weird isn't it."

"Stop fucking around." Kathy said. "Zeke, how do we get in?"

"Well we can get through the underground tunnel system."

"Under ground tunnel system?" Kathy asked, confused.

"Yeah, Tigris built it, it leads to my lab." Zeke said. He walked over to a manhole looking thing. "You just gotta find the place to get there." Zeke smiled a greasy smile.

"You little shit head." She grinned. "Hey guys!" Kathy called to everyone. "We got ourselves a way in."

"Great." Leo mumbled. The last thing he wanted to do was to face his father.

"Come on Leo, show some back bone." Asher scoffed at him.

Leo gave him a sharp stare, gazing at him menacingly under his shades.

"Leo." Kathy said to him. She gave him a cold icy stare.

He turned away. "I'm going to stay out here, just incase someone shows up." Leo said.

Scott stared at Leo for a second. "Fine, stay out here then." Scott turned to the whole, and went down.

The tunnel was large, and smelled of mold and damp earth. The ceiling was low, and rats and cockroaches

"Could use some redecorating." Logan snarled.

"Not the prettiest place on the planet, now is it?" Kathy said.

"Well would you rather bear the hideousness of this place, or have Kurt dead?" Zeke said.

"Neither." Kathy said, wittingly. She walked ahead of everyone. She looked around. The place was pitch black, but she could see fairly well. "Zeke, where is the entrance to the inside?" She said to him.

"Little further ahead." Zeke said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I must admit, I was hoping for you to die easier." Tigris snickered. He kicked Kurt across the floor.

He tried to get back up, but Tigris put his foot down on his back. "Please, stop, please." Kurt moaned, tears streaming from his eyes.

Tigris stared coldly at Kurt. He stared at the beaten, battered form that lay on the ground. "Why don't you just give up? There is no point, you are going to die, your friends won't come."

"Yes zey vill. Shut up." Kurt said almost silently.

"Oh what was that? A small sign of life still coming from you?" Tigris picked Kurt up from his neck. "You are a worthless little piece of shit."

Kurt would have striked right there, but he had no energy left.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Leo felt nervous. He felt a small bit of coward ness. Kurt was his brother, his blood, and he refused to come to help him, because he was sacred of what his father would do to him. "Shit. Why of all times do I have to feel guilt?" Leo looked around. He turned into his dragon form, and head toward Tigris's castle.

__

'You're a fool. Turn back or you will die.' Leo heard the dragon say to him.

__

'I won't, I don't care if I die, as long as Kurt doesn't.' He flew toward a large window that was just his size. He crashed into the window, onto the ground. He looked around. There was no body there, just an empty room.

Leo shifted hi gaze to the door. He charged at it, and slammed into it, thrusting it open. But he didn't realize how small the hall way was, and ran right into the wall.

__

'Smart Leo.' He grunted. _'Real smart'_

He turned back to his human form, and ran down the hall. He stopped at a door where he heard pounding. Leo cautiously stepped closer, and pressed his ear against the door. He heard a muffled 'Help me'. Then he realized. It was Mystique's voice. He stepped back, not wanting to help her, the broke off in a run.

She heard the sound of the door opening, the thud, and she saw the shadow under the door.

"No, please, don't leave." Mystique pleaded.

Leo ran fast, not wanting to look back. He ran down the long hallway, and stopped at the top of a huge stair case. He turned into his dragon form, and glided down. He landed in front of another door, and burst it open.

He saw Tigris holding Kurt, ready to kill him.

__

'Put him down.'

"Leo, what a wonderful surprise." Tigris grinned.

__

'Put him down, or I'll kill you.'

"You wouldn't do that to your father. You don't have the heart."

__

'You're right, I don't_have a heart.' _Leo felt the burning sensation of fire that lingered in his throat._ 'I told you to put him down. So put him down.'_

Tigris let go of Kurt, who fell to the ground. "Okay, I did what you told me to do." Tigris took a step away from Kurt.

Leo walked over to Kurt, his head turned, staring at Tigris, who backed against the wall, as if it would make him stronger.

Leo turned his head to Kurt. He made his way closer.

0000000000000000000000000

Kurt saw Leo burst through the door, he wanted to yell put in joy, but couldn't. He felt as Tigris let go of him, and he felt the hard ground suddenly hit him. He wanted to get up, but couldn't move. He felt some one touch his shoulder, and he turned his head and saw Kathy smiling at him.

"Hey there." She said gingerly. "Come on." She helped him up, but he couldn't stand. "Oh Kurt." She hugged him.

Leo pinned Tigris against the wall, ready to kill him.

"Leo, forget it." Scott called out to him. "We got Kurt, leave him."

Leo stared at Tigris with his cold black eyes, then let go of him. He turned back to his human form. "I'll kill you. It wasn't today, it probably won't be tomorrow, but I will kill you. I guarantee that." Leo backed away from him, then followed the others.

Tigris stood there, watching. "That little fucker."


	13. Secret's Out

Note From Author: Well, what is there to say? Umm, yeah. Go ahead, burn me at the stake for not updating in a long, long, long, long, long, long time. Well the chapter is short, the end reveals something about Asher. What shall happen? Who am I talking to?

Chapter 12

'Imagine there's no heaven,'  
'It's easy if you try,'  
'No hell below us,'  
'Above us only sky,'  
'Imagine all the people'  
'living for today…'

'Imagine there's no countries,'  
'It isn't hard to do,'  
'Nothing to kill or die for,'  
'No religion too,'  
'Imagine all the people'  
'living life in peace…'  
-A Perfect Circle-Imagine-

Leo trudged through the freshly fallen snow, Kurt bounded after him.

"I don't understand what you don't understand when I say 'leave me alone." Leo snapped around, catching Kurt by surprise.

"Traurig, aber ich kann nicht Sie verstehen. (Sadly, but I cannot understand you)" Kurt replied in German.

Leo glared at him. "Very funny."

"I zought you vould get a kick out of zat one." He smiled.

Leo turned back and began waking again. "You really piss me off, you know that?"

"Ach, c'mon, ve are brozers, ve're supposed to piss each ozer off. You know vat zey say, 'blood is zicker zan vater'."

"Yes but gravy's thicker than both." Leo grinned, waiting to hear Kurt's response.

Kurt stopped, dumbfounded. "Vat?"

"Exactly my point." He stepped up to the door, and opened it.

Kurt scooped up some snow and threw at Leo, getting him on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Leo spun around. "That's it you blue furred beast, I'm, going to kill you." Leo lunged for Kurt.

BAMF

"Ha, ha. You can't catch me." Kurt stood in the doorway to the inside.

Leo stood up, and was about to charge at Kurt, but Kurt slammed the door shut.

"Zere, if he vants to be alone, he can." Kurt started to walk away, until a knock came from the door. "Forget it, I'm not opening za door."

Leo thrusted open the door in his dragon form.

Kurt let out a small whimper.

__

'I'm sick of your bull shit.'

"Dear Gott." Kurt froze.

BAMF

Leo dragon grinned, then turned into his human form in order to get inside.

"That's a great way to treat your brother." Tobius said. For the past week, Tobius has been in his room, trying to get over the flue.

"Look who's talking, you and Kathy never get along."

Tobius shrugged.

"And you're sick damnit, get back upstairs, I don't wanna get sick too."

"Yes master." Tobius morphed into a cat and slinked up the stairs to his room.

"I didn't think anyone besides me could tell Tobius what to do." Kathy smiled.

Leo looked up and grinned as he saw her walk down the stairs. "Stepped out from your dungeon?"

"Hilarious." She said sarcastically.

"Well I try."

Kathy smiled with sarcasm. "Are you quite through tormenting every person you see?"

"No. I still have you."

"You did that quite enough a few months ago." Kathy walked past him to the kitchen.

Jean walked up to Kathy. "Just the person I'm looking for." She smiled.

"Oh, shit." Kathy slumped, and sighed. "What now?"

"You are the only person without a Christmas list."

"Your point?"

"Don't you want anything for Christmas?"

"Not really." She tried to walk past Jean again.

"Well, there has to be something you want."

Kathy sighed. "You know what I want? I want a yacht, and a nice gun, so I could shoot the president. That's what I want." She smiled.

Jean sighed. "I can never get a serious answer from you, can I?"

"Nope, and you never will." She made her way to the kitchen.

"What about you, Leo?" Jean asked him. "You must want something."

"Happiness." He said plainly and walked up the stairs to his room.

Jean sighed. "What the hell is all these peoples' problem?" She muttered under her breath.

Kathy peered from a corner. "All of "us" peoples' problems are a few things. A big one is Tigris"

"Shut-up, you wise ass." Jean snapped.

"Sorry, not like it's my fault that you tend to be a control freak." Kathy turned around.

"I am _not _a control freak."

Kathy stopped and smirked. "Isn't it neat? The way we all hide in our own little corner of our brain, believing what we tell our selves. Not everything is perfect in the world. Sometimes we just have to grin and bear it." Kathy giggled like a school girl. "But I'm sure you would break down if you realized that the world isn't perfect."

"You know, Kathy. We don't have to be enemies."

"Friends nice, enemies are fun." She grinned and walked on.

Jean sighed and shook her head. One day, she was going to teach Kathy a lesson.

0000000000000000000000000000

Asher slumped into a kitchen chair, wings drooped.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Van Helsing." Kathy smiled.

He looked up, and gave her a nasty look.

"Well, someone seems to be a bit pissy." She poured herself some eggnog. "Mm. Now that is some good 'nog."

"Tell me something. You got through all this pain be cause of Leo, but you don't kill him."

"Well, why would I want to. Just cause something looks to be evil, doesn't mean it is. I killed people for a living since I was thirteen. Some people would call me evil, but I am clearly not." She sat down next to him. "He might have tried to kill me, but I've done enough of killing in my life. I don't want to take another life."

"So you joined the X-Men to repay yourself? So you can think that doing something good, can help you?" He stared at her.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm not religious, thinking that if I do some good deeds, I'll go to heaven instead of hell, but it more like repaying the families of which I killed their loved ones." She sighed. "It is very hard to kill another human."

"Obviously, after you killed one, you found it like a drug. You got addicted to it." Asher said, doubtful of what she said.

"You're right. It is addictive. That's why I carry a gun around, to cheat a little." She smirked.

"You realize you are no better than Leo. Just killing for pure pleasure."

Kathy stared at him long and hard. "I killed to survive, Leo killed for joy." She slid off her chair, and took a few steps backwards.. "You have to remember, Asher, you kill Leo, I die with him." She turned around, and walked out of the kitchen.

He glanced back at her, then shifted his gaze at the counter top. '_If she is to die when Leo is killed by my sword, then it shall be.'_

"That isn't the best thing to do, Asher." Jean said. "For such a secretive guy, you think awfully loud."

"You will say nothing of this." He snapped.

"Leo and Kathy might not be my friends, but I won't let you kill Leo, and have Kathy die."

"Emotions are feeble. An obsolete thing that humans are equipped with."

"What about Rouge? You care about her." Jean put her hand on his shoulder. He shook her off.

"You should watch yourself, Jean. You don't know when the Demon will arise." He got off the chair, and looked down on her. "Tigris didn't pay three million to spare Leo's life, because another will die." He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked.

"Shhh." He placed his hand over her mouth. "We don't want the others to know, now do we?"

She started at him, frightened. _'How could you? We accepted you. Trusted you, and you betray us.' _She narrowed her eyes.

"That's the way the bad boys play." He smiled gruesomely. "Now, be a good girl, and say nothing of this. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good." He let her go.

"And you think the X-Men are naive?" She took off in a brisk sprint.

"No!" He ran after her.

__

'Professor!'

'Yes Jean? What is wrong?'

'Asher is working for Tigris!'

"Get back here you bitch!" Asher was about to spread his wings, in order to glide after her, but something stopped him. Leo rammed into him, knocking him on his ass.

"You fucking bastard!" He kicked Asher in the gut. "You little double crossing shitter!" Leo grabbed him by the base of the neck.

"No better than you. You are a murderer, You killed my parents. The only way to get you back was to work for Tigris. He wants you dead, and all who stand in his way."

"Let go of him!" Rouge yelled at Leo.

"No. He works for Tigris."

"You lie!" she yelled back at him.

"Rouge," Asher said to her. "please don't hate me."

Rouge froze. "No. Y-you lied to me." She removed the glove from her hand. "You deserve to pay."

"No." Leo stuck his hand out in front of her. "I want to make sure he dies a slow, and painful merciless death." He tightened his grip on Asher's neck.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Asher has been put under sedatives. He should be asleep for a bit." Charles said.

"What are we going to do?" Logan said.

"Well, we have to do something. But we can't kill him, or turn him in to the police."

"Keep him as a hostage." Logan suggested.

"We can't do that. He might find a way to escape. "

"Not unless we keep someone guarding him."

"Who?"

"Get a guard dragon." Logan smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000

Asher sat in the darkness. He couldn't see where he was, but could tell his hands and feet were bound.

"God damn, those little crappers." He muttered to himself, as he fiddled around with a switch blade. "I'll fucking kill them. All of them." He cut through the first ropes. He took off the blindfold the covered his eyes. _'That's better'_ Lastly, he cut through the ropes that bound his feet.

"You're not going to leave so soon, are you?" Leo stood in a corner.

Asher snapped around. "Boy, you gotta a lot of nerve to be here."

"And you got a lot of nerve to trick the X-Men like that."

"You mean like, you?" Asher raised an eyebrow.

"I'm no 'X-man', I'm just some screwed up guy that decides to stay here." Leo walked up to Asher. "I can leave any time I want to." He stared at Asher coldly. "Do you know what it's like to be stabbed in the stomach and not die? Oh wait, you don't, because you're mortal, unlike me." Leo took a step away from Asher. "This is a nice sword." Leo examined Asher's choice weapon. "So, how does it handle when someone gets stabbed by it?"

"Not bad, pretty smooth. You don't feel a thing. Well, the victim does anyway."

Leo grinned. "Well, let's just test it on you then?" Leo shoved the sword into Asher's gut.

The Demon froze. A mad smile crept up his face. Then laughter. "You really think that will kill me?" Asher pulled away from the sword. "That only hurt of a second." Asher balled his left hand into a fist. "I'm sure this will hurt you though." He punched Leo right in the jaw, making him fall backwards. "For a dragon, you're not as tough as you act." He smirked.


End file.
